


Mistletoe and Wine

by New54321



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New54321/pseuds/New54321
Summary: Nicole is visiting her flatmate's family for Christmas. What will she make of her rather enticing younger sister?AU - no demons! Just Wayhaught.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 99
Kudos: 938
Collections: Finishedstoriesmine





	1. Homestead for Christmas

“Hurry up and get your shit in the trunk, Tater-Haught, I wanna be on the road before the snow gets too heavy!”

Nicole Haught heard her flatmate slam the car door, and honk the horn for good measure, and she hurried down the steps with her bags. Throwing them hastily into the trunk, Nicole collapsed into the passenger seat beside her best friend. Buckling up, she turned to look out the window at the apartment building, watching the lights flicker and fade as Wynonna Earp swerved the car out of the parking lot. She was nervous. They were heading to Wynonna’s home town to spend Christmas with her family, and Nicole had yet to meet any of them. She’d been studying forensics at The University of Alberta for the past year, alongside Wynonna. Both were mature students, at 25 and 27, and had bonded instantly over their love for a drink. They were inseparable, and Nicole thought of Wynonna almost like a sister. Now, she was going to meet the actual family, and she had no real idea why she felt so nervous.

“Where’s your head Ginger Spice? I’ve been talking at you for like 5 minutes.”

Wynonna’s voice cut through Nicole’s thoughts, and she turned to face her.

“I don’t know dude, I’m just a little bit…” Nicole’s eyes widened, and she turned her palms upwards in a shrug. “I’m kinda nervous. Are you sure your sister won’t mind a total stranger crashing in her room once Dolls arrives tomorrow?”

Wynonna’s boyfriend – Xavier Dolls, known only as Dolls because his first name is ridiculous and he’s not one of the fucking X-Men – was away visiting his own family tonight, but would be joining the Earps, and Nicole, in Purgatory tomorrow evening. Unless Nicole wanted a night on the floor listening to Things That Go Hump in the Night, this meant she needed another place to stay, and the only other space going was to crash in with Wynonna’s younger sister Waverly.

“Dude she’ll be fine, she said it was cool, will you stop stressing!”

“Did you tell her though? That I’m…” Nicole trailed off, expecting Wynonna to catch her gist.

“What? A snore-bag?” Wynonna smirked, glancing sideways at her friend. Nicole was usually so confident meeting new people, but she understood why she was so nervous now. It had been a while since Nicole had been in a family environment, and Christmas was an intense time to start!

“A lesbian, Wynonna. Did you tell Waverly that I’ve got the raging gay?”

“You’re WHAT?!” Wynonna joked, dropping her mouth open in mock shock. “When were you gunna tell me this? I’ve lined up all the best dick in Purgatory for you!”

Nicole balked. “Ew. Thank you. Look, I’m just worried she’s gunna get freaked out having to share her bed with someone she’s never met, who she knows likes to lay it on the ladies. Won’t your aunt mind?”

“My aunt? Tell me you are not planning on laying it on Gus.” Wynonna winked, breathing out a laugh. “Nicole, Waverly is straight as they come and reknown for her douchebag taste in men. She will not bat an eyelid, and trust me - Gus will just be happy that you’re taking up any space that baby dicked asshat Champ could have occupied.”

Nicole’s face seemed to relax, and her shoulders dropped as she laughed at Wynonna’s comments.

“Yeah, okay, okay. It’s just been a while. I want your family to like me.”

Wynonna chucked her friend on the shoulder, shook her head, and turned the radio on. Christmas songs began to bleed through the radio speakers, and Wynonna turned her attention back to the road, singing all the wrong words to “Last Christmas” and hitting exactly zero notes. Nicole glanced at the sat-nav. An hour or so to go, and they’d be pulling into Purgatory, and she’d finally be meeting the family. At least tonight she’d be rooming with Wynonna. Much less of a baptism of fire. She closed her eyes, resting her head on the cool glass of the window, and tried not to listen to the shrieking notes of Wynonna’s festive singing.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Wake up Haught-Stuff, we’re here!”

Nicole started, bashing her head on the window as she jumped awake. As Wynonna opened the door, she hurriedly wiped the little bit of drool from the side her of mouth, and scrambled to unbuckle her seatbelt. Butterflies swam in her belly, and she felt a familiar sense of dread as she stepped up to take her bags from the car. Family dos were just not her thing. Wynonna was already up on the porch, arms wrapped around a smaller woman in a really very bright Christmas jumper. Nicole stepped up to the porch, and hovered awkwardly behind Wynonna. She cleared her throat, not to gain attention, but because she could feel her mouth going dry with nerves. Wynonna spun, one arm still around her younger sister, and practically grabbed Nicole into a headlock with the other.

“Nicole, Waverly. Waverly, Nicole. Now where’s Gus with the whiskey, I am in dire need.”

Wynonna disappeared through the front door, and Nicole heard an older woman’s voice sing out her greetings. She turned to face Waverly for the first time, and instantly felt her stomach drop. Waverly Earp was easily the sexiest human being Nicole had ever laid eyes on, and she had not been expecting this. Dressed in a Christmas jumper bearing the words ‘I’m not short, I’m Elf sized’, and some very tight fitted faded grey jeans, Waverly looked like Nicole’s idea of a Christmas miracle. The few minutes in the cold air had brought a flush to Waverly’s cheeks, and her long wavy hair was streaked with snowflakes which somehow appeared to catch the light of the fairy strings around the porch deck. She had the most intense eyes, which seemed to change colour every time Nicole looked at them. Shit. Nicole realised she was staring. Had Waverly said something? She needed to get a grip. Oh Christ she needed to get a grip.

"I’m so sorry, it’s been a long drive and I am a little out of it! It’s really nice to meet you. Waverly.”

Nicole composed herself, and offered her hand. She couldn’t help but flirt a tiny bit, biting down on her lower lip as she said Waverly’s name. Waverly held her gaze and returned her smile, but if she’d noticed Nicole flirting, she didn’t acknowledge it.

“Nice to meet you too Nicole! I’ve heard so much about you. I’ve been looking forward to meeting you! I know you’re not due to stay in with me until tomorrow, but I cleared a drawer out for you so you can feel more at home over the next few weeks. Do you want to come and put your stuff in there and make yourself comfortable? Then I’ll take you down and introduce you to the rest of the family.”

Waverly’s response was warm and friendly, and Nicole was almost relieved to find no hint of flirtation there at all. That, whilst pretty gutting, would at least make this a little less torturous. Waverly turned and led Nicole into the house, swinging her hips as she walked. Nicole cursed herself as she watched one hell of an ass walk away from her, before taking a deep breath and turning her face to the sky for a moment of composure, before following Waverly inside and up the stairs.

They reached the top floor of the house, and Waverly showed Nicole around her room. It was cute and homely, and Nicole immediately noticed the cheerleading trophies lining the top of a bookshelf full to burst with books of every kind, from fantasy novels to French dictionaries, to cook books to history books. A smart, hot, cheerleader. Jesus fuck. Nicole was starting to think this might be a really, really bad idea. She could really do without a ginormous schoolgirl crush on her best friend’s straight sister, and sharing this room for 3 weeks was really only going to make this worse. Waverly showed Nicole the large double drawer she had cleared for her, and Nicole set to work unpacking some of her things, for something to focus on other than the goddess in front of her.

“So, who have I got to meet downstairs? I know your aunt is here. Your sister tells me your boyfriend will join us tonight?” Nicole tried to make small talk. She was starting to feel very warm and she didn’t know how much longer she could be alone in this room with Waverly.

“Yeah Gus is downstairs with Doc – he’s a family friend. That’s it tonight – there’s no boyfriend for me. Champ and I are done.” Waverly’s eyes connected with Nicole’s and for the first time, Nicole thought she saw a twinkle in them. “Frankly, I’d be inclined to say I’m done with all men.”

Nicole turned to look at Waverly, a smirk on her face. Waverly’s face was turned to the floor, but her eyes bore into Nicole’s and for a brief moment Nicole forgot to breathe. Waverly laughed.

“I’m kinda bored of dating shit sticks. Anyway, get something comfortable on. I can smell popcorn, and it’s movie time! How do you feel about The Grinch?”

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Nicole could not remember ever feeling so uncomfortable in her life. She was sat downstairs in the Earp household, sandwiched on the sofa between a rather drunk Wynonna, and her very sexy younger sister. Jim Carrey was stealing Christmas on the TV screen, but Nicole had not noticed a single moment of the movie. Wynonna had her arm draped across the back of the sofa, and kept resting her head on Nicole's shoulder. This would have been perfectly fine, had it not been for Waverly sat on the other side. The limited space on the sofa meant that the three were very close together, and Waverly had positioned herself so that her back was somewhat turned to Nicole and her legs were draped over the arm of the chair. This meant, naturally, that Waverly was leant against Nicole with quite some pressure, and the closeness was driving her crazy. She could smell the citrus scent of Waverly’s shampoo; she could feel the rise and fall of her body as she breathed; and she could feel an all too familiar heat forming between her own legs. Wynonna was now snoring. Heavily. Waverly shifted in her seat to look at her sister, and scoffed a laugh in her direction. She turned herself around, readjusting her position, and Nicole’s breath caught in her chest. Waverly was now sat side on to Nicole, her legs tucked underneath her, and her arm resting on Nicole’s thigh. Her head rested back onto Nicole’s shoulder, and she was absent mindedly drumming her fingers over Nicole’s leg. It was sending searing heat through her body, and she needed to calm down before she gave herself away.

“I – I’m sorry. I’m getting really tired, and I think I’m gunna have to take drunken hot mess here up to her room. Thank you so much for letting me stay, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the film!” Nicole blurted, unceremoniously dragging herself up from the sofa, almost sending both Wynonna and Waverly flying onto the floor. She saw Doc laugh and shake his head, and she didn’t dare look at Waverly for fear she might combust.

Nicole steadied Wynonna as she guided them both up the stairs, and shouted a last “night” over her shoulder at the rest of the Earp family. Once she’d managed to get her drunken friend into her bed, she physically shook her limbs and jumped up and down on the spot a few times, trying desperately to shake off this ridiculous behaviour she was exhibiting. She sat for a few minutes, waiting for her heart rate to slow down and the heat to fade from between her legs. She remembered her night things in the drawer in Waverly’s bedroom, and made her way out onto the landing, figuring she still had a good 20 minutes before the film ended so she was safe for now. She opened the door to Waverly’s bedroom and was met with a shriek.

“SHIT I am so sorry!! I – I thought you’d still be watching the film!” Nicole spun away from the barely dressed Waverly, having just barged in on her mid change. The heat she had worked so hard to get rid of was back with a vengeance, and this time it was also flushing her face a deep shade of beetroot.

“Hey it’s okay! I just thought maybe you were Doc! I forgot your stuff was in here, you can come in!” Waverly relaxed, quickly pulling a baggy t shirt on over her bra clad torso. She worked to remove her bra underneath the shirt, as Nicole sheepishly headed for the drawers. She needed a cold shower. She hadn’t seen much, the shriek and spin had made sure of that, but she had seen those abs, and holy shit she was stirred. She quickly gathered her things and made for the door. She couldn’t resist one more glace at Waverly, who was now sat cross legged on her bed, looking a vision of pure sex appeal in her baggy white T-Shirt and a pair of tight black boxers. She was watching Nicole with a hint of a smile, her eyebrows raised slightly, running her thumbs over the backs of her hands. Nicole swallowed hard. She dropped her voice to a low husk and keeping her gaze fixed on Waverly’s, muttered “Night Waves. Sweet dreams.”

As she lay in bed besides a snoring Wynonna, Nicole reflected on the events of the evening. She didn’t know what she was going to do with herself, or how she was going to get her shit together this Christmas period, but one thing she was sure of was that with Dolls arriving tomorrow and her impending room change, this would be the only night she’d be getting any sleep!

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Waverly’s door creaked slightly as it closed, and the floorboards shifted as the figure in front of her moved across them. She sat up, clutching her duvet to her and fumbling for her phone, trying to find a light source.

“Sssshh. It’s just me, it’s Nicole.”

Waverly’s heart started to thump in her chest. Nicole? Why? It was like 2am. She watched as the shadowy figure of the redhead moved closer to the bed, and she could swear she could hear Nicole’s heartbeat.

“All I have thought about all night is you. And how much I just want to…”

Waverly felt her stomach doing somersaults as Nicole trailed off, and the figure climbed over her, lowering her body down to rest just above Waverly’s. She could feel Nicole’s breath on her lips, and god she wanted to touch them to hers. Waverly couldn’t move. The thick silence was broken only by the sound of both girls’ breathing as it got heavier with anticipation. Nicole slowly, tortuously closed the gap between them, brushing her lips softly against Waverly’s. The somersaults in Waverly’s stomach grew tenfold, and she felt herself becoming increasingly turned on. She couldn’t take anymore, and wrapping her hand around Nicole’s neck, pulled her down into a heated kiss. As she felt Nicole’s tongue brush against her lower lip, Waverly parted them, granting Nicole access and meeting her tongue hungrily. She arched her back, desperate for more contact, and couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped her lips as Nicole rolled her hips against her. Clearly spurred by Waverly’s reactions, Nicole began to rock her hips slowly and firmly into Waverly’s. Clasping her hands on each of Waverly’s thighs, she pulled her legs up around her waist, her new position giving her leverage to press herself harder into Waverly’s centre. Waverly was now moaning harder, one hand tightly gripping Nicole’s hair as she continued to explore her mouth with her tongue, the other dragging her nails down Nicole’s back over her T-Shirt. This was insane. Nicole hadn’t even touched her, and Waverly was already losing control. She felt Nicole’s fingers dance across her thigh, and felt goosebumps rise below them. Waverly almost moaned in frustration as Nicole pulled back from their kiss, until she reattached her lips to Waverly’s earlobe, biting down gently before trailing hot, wet kisses down her neck, sucking lightly on the more sensitive spots. Nicole continued to trace her fingers over Waverly’s thighs, edging closer to where she was aching to be touched. Nicole slipped her fingers under the leg of Waverly’s boxers, and Waverly lowered her leg instinctively, trying to encourage Nicole to touch her where she needed to be touched. She felt Nicole smirk against her skin, and knowing she was being all too transparent anyway, she lowered her hand and found Nicole’s, guiding it up to where she needed it. Waverly heard Nicole’s breath hitch as she felt the heat that was radiating from her centre. She couldn’t take any more.

“Please ju- NICOLE”

Without warning, the redhead pushed two fingers hard inside her, and the words trailed into a guttural moan of Nicole’s name. Loudly.

Waking her up.

Waverly woke alone in her bed in a hot sweat, sheets discarded to the floor, her hand buried in her very wet boxers. She was acutely aware that she had just loudly moaned Nicole’s name and she was fairly sure that part had not just been the dream.

Ah fuck.


	2. Oh Holy Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Dolls arriving at the homestead, how will Nicole cope sharing a room with Waverley?

The sound of the kettle popping made Waverly flinch, snapping her out of her thoughts as the spoon she’d been holding clattered to the floor. Ugh. Her mind just couldn’t let go - sporadic flashbacks of her vivid dreams burned through her brain, leaving very little room for coherent thought. There was really no denying that their newest house guest had held her intrigue since she’d flirtatiously introduced herself on the porch, and Waverly couldn’t help the tiny hint of butterflies she felt when those hazel eyes focused on her. But she certainly hadn’t quite been ready to face her brain, or her body’s, subconscious confessions of overwhelming lust.

“A dream” she muttered under her breath, rinsing the spoon under the tap and returning to her coffee. “Just. A. Dream”.

“A coffee right now certainly would be a dream!”

Waverly spun, dropping the spoon for a second time, as Nicole’s voice sounded across the kitchen. She was leant in the doorway, dressed in a ribbed tank and tartan pyjama bottoms, and a zip up hoody. There was something about Nicole, Waverly was beginning to realise, that was just effortless sex appeal, and she didn’t seem to know it.

“Coffee. How do you take it? Morning!! Sleep okay?” Waverly felt the prickly heat of a blush creep up her neck as Nicole’s wide smile dimpled her cheeks. She knew she’d stared for just too long. Enough. Behave. She picked up and rinsed the spoon – again – and searched the draining board for another mug.

“Black, two sugars please and thank you. Can I help?” Nicole headed across the room to where Waverly stood. Waverly guided Nicole to the high cupboard holding the mugs, and failed to stop herself from glancing down at the exposed skin of her stomach, offered by the slight rise of the tank as she reached for the cupboard. Waverly shook her head, chuckling lightly at her own clichés.

“I woke up alone in bed this morning having sworn I did not get into it alone – are we having a one night stand I didn’t know about, Haught-Stuff?” Wynonna flounced into the room, slapping Nicole’s ass and plonking herself down into one of the 4 wooden chairs around the table. “Left me for my hot younger sister already?”

“What can I say dude, I know a good thing when I see it.” Nicole winked at Waverly, as Wynonna made an exaggerated puke face. “Might sleep in with your sister tonight actually, get a full upgrade.”

The banter between the two friends was light and easy, but for Waverly the air seemed to feel thicker. In the light of the day she could hide her thoughts, but in the heat of the night she had loudly moaned Nicole’s name. She had woken with her fingers inside herself, and she’d thrown the duvet to the floor. If that happened tonight… shit. Oh god. The room felt warm all of a sudden, and she tried hard to focus on the conversation happening around her. She dropped the fucking spoon, again. Fuck it. That can stay there.

Wynonna scraped her chair back and stood, knotting her eyebrows in confusion as she watched her sister get flustered. “Make mine to go - my useless boyfriend’s car has given up the ghost on the side of the road about 2 hours from here! I, because I am a fantastic girlfriend, am going to get him. Entertain Nicole for a few hours, Waves? You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah! Just uh – still waking up! Course, go, I have no other plans.” She glanced sideways at Nicole, who looked… was that nerves? She was fiddling with the pull-ties on her hoody, and her hazel eyes were searching Waverly’s. Though she didn’t know what the search was for, Waverly tried her best to appear calm and collected. God, had she made Nicole uncomfortable? Or had she come across like she didn’t want to spend time with her? For god sake. Nicole seemed like a genuinely nice person, and Waverly needed to make sure she enjoyed her time with the Earps – enjoyed her first family Christmas in what Wynonna had made sound like forever. “Right! Let’s get dressed. I’m taking you out for breakfast!”

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Nicole put her knife and fork down onto her empty plate, and leaned back heavily against the oak chair in the Earp’s dining room. It had been a long time since she’d had a decent home cooked meal, and Gus’s lasagne had been practically heaven to her lips. She could feel the red wine, warm in her cheeks, and felt pretty content. It had been the best day she’d had a while, and the more time she’d spent with Waverly, the harder the butterflies had fluttered and the stronger the attraction had pulled. There had been moments where she had been sure, almost, that Waverly had been unabashedly flirting back. She couldn’t have been, obviously, but it felt all too real. Those fleeting moments of outright flirting, followed by shy retreats, had kept Nicole on her toes all day. Whatever was going on in the younger girl's head, Nicole was very conscious that Waverly was not into women, and she refused to play the predatory gay.

“Beer and cards tonight kids?” Dolls stood as he spoke, helping Doc and Gus to clear the plates away. He’d seemed at home the second he’d arrived, and he’d made the group feel complete. Nicole was sharply aware that his presence meant a whole new territory for her to navigate come bedtime tonight, but for now she was happy to enjoy her evening.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Make yourself at home, touch whatever you want…”

Nicole blushed, sweeping inappropriate responses from her mind as Waverly took a towel from a cupboard in her bedroom.

“I’m gunna shower and… the door doesn’t quite close all the way, so if you could just…” Waverly laughed and wagged her finger at Nicole as she pushed the ensuite door to.

As she heard the shower start, Nicole busied herself getting undressed. She could see the steam starting to seep through the cracks of the ajar door, carrying visions of Waverly behind it, naked and wet under a cascade of warm water… No. Absolutely not. Stop it. Nicole removed her bra, and pulled on her white tank. She glanced down at her nipples, already starting to respond to the heat running through her body, and pulled her hoody on over the top, zipping it up. She finished getting changed, and climbed into the bed. Unsure of which side she should sleep in, she sat cross legged in the middle waiting for Waverly to return with instruction. The shower stopped and Nicole could feel her stomach turning somersaults as she waited for the door to open.

…

Fuck. Had she just made that noise out loud? Waverly Earp - wet, with a towel wrapped tightly around her middle, showing off slight, muscular arms and smooth, toned legs disappearing up under material that clung in damp possession of that perfectly curved ass – was moving about the room collecting up her night things. Ugh that ass. The groan that Nicole had felt push through her chest had been involuntary. Had Waverly heard it?

Oh my god, should she say something? Cover for it?

Nicole felt her skin flush hot, and she lifted her hands to her face, and clenched her thighs in an attempt to control the intense rush of heat to her centre. Her nipples strained against the material of her tank, and she felt extremely overheated in her hoody and the duvet. Waverly gave her a shy smile, as she gestured to the armful of clothes, and disappeared back into the bathroom. If she’d heard Nicole’s declaration of lust, she didn’t show it.

Nicole flung herself backwards onto the pillows, covering her face with the duvet. The room filled with that citrus scent that she’d smelled in Waverly’s hair only 24 hours ago, and Nicole was beginning to wonder if she might be drunk on it. Maybe that would explain the complete lack of control she seemed to be experiencing around this girl. She heard the hairdryer, and rolled to face the wall, trying to gain some composure before Waverly returned. Nicole felt the blankets lift beside her, and felt the shift of the mattress as the weight of another body joined hers. She could feel the warmth emanating from Waverly’s body, and that alone was sending goosebumps through her skin.

“You okay in that hoody? I have more blankets if you’re cold.”

Nicole swallowed hard, took a deep breath, and turned to face the girl beside her. God she was close. The bed really wasn’t very wide, a small double at best.

“I’m okay, yeah. Just a comfort thing. Just er… hit me tonight, if I snore yeah?” She laughed, trying to clear the hoarse edge from her voice. Waverly breathed a laugh, and Nicole felt the warm air hit her nose.

“Oh I’ll shut you up, don’t you worry.” Waverly teased. “Night Nic. Sweet dreams.”

Nicole flushed a little at the use of the nickname, and as she held Waverly’s gaze she could swear she saw her eyes drop to her lips for just a split second, before she turned away and pulled the duvet up around her ears.

Both girls lay awake, neither wanting to lose enough consciousness for their bodies to betray them. It was going to be a long night.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Nicole looked at the clock on Waverly’s side of the bed. 6am. She’d slept fairly well, once she’d finally drifted, but she’d woken a few times as Waverly tossed and turned beside her. She felt guilty, somehow. Like she’d caused her sleepless night. She’d mention it later. Suggest she could sort a makeshift bed on the floor, so Waverly could have her space back. A stir beside her caught her attention, and a sleeping Waverly turned and wrapped her arm around Nicole’s waist, and her fingers brushed bare skin below Nicole’s tank.

Nope. No. Can’t.

She dragged herself up to a grunt from Waverly, and headed for the shower. Nicole knew she really needed a clearer mind today. The last thing she wanted was to make Waverly uncomfortable, and the way her body was betraying her around her at the moment was surely only going to do just that. She let the warm water embrace her skin, and turned the dial hotter. Something about the sting of water that’s just the right side of too hot seems cleansing to Nicole, and god knows she could do with a bit of purifying right now. As she stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in her towel, she cursed herself for hoping she could have the same effect on Waverly as she gathers her clothes, as the brunette did to her last night. Some cleanse, that didn’t last long.

Waverly was still asleep when Nicole collected her things, and was still asleep when she emerged fully dressed. She stirred and opened her eyes for the first time as Nicole blasted the hairdryer.

“Morning. How are you feeling? Get much sleep?”

The husky sleepiness in Waverly’s voice was adorable, and Nicole wondered if there was anything this girl did that wasn’t fucking beautiful.

“Hey you. Yeah I wasn’t too bad – you didn’t seem to get much though, I’m sorry if that’s my fault?”

Waverly’s eyes widened, and she pulled the duvet tighter around herself as she sat up. Nicole panicked. Shit, what had she said?

“Like… I mean, for being in your bed. With you. Erm. Taking up the space!”

Waverly visibly relaxed. What had she thought Nicole meant? Nicole smiled, hoping to reassure Waverly. God she looked beautiful. Wavy hair tied back into a braid, loose strands escaped and tousled with sleep; her baggy t shirt creased and dropping slightly off her shoulder, and… was that a mischievous look on her face?

“Yeah, there’s not a lot of space in this bed. Nearly fell out a few times. Perhaps we’ll just have to get a little closer tonight.” She winked over her shoulder as she stood up and grabbed her dressing down. “Coffee?” Nicole heard the creaks as Waverly bounced down the stairs, and realised she’d not moved. Eyes wide, and jaw dropped, she’d stood processing that sentence for far longer than she should have.

Pulling herself together, she practically ran down the stairs after Waverly, missing the last step and colliding with the wall at the bottom. Jesus. Down girl. Nicole smoothed her hands over the front of her shirt, and looked to the ceiling for a moment of composure. Taking a deep breath, she headed into the kitchen.

“Pick your jaw up?” Waverly smirked, as she set about making coffees, not making eye contact with Nicole. Where has this come from!? This flirtatious confidence in Waverly was hitting Nicole like a steam train, and she needed to get a hold of herself before she crumpled into a useless lesbian stereotype. She cleared her throat and thought hard to find a response.

“Sorry if I kept you awake last night.” Shit. She’d taken too long. The smirk was gone, and Waverly’s voice was laced with concern, and… embarrassment?

“No, not at all, I was just worried I was making you uncomfortable!” Nicole shifted, allowing Waverly to pass her to open the fridge. The smirk was back. So were the butterflies in Nicole’s stomach. Seriously, what had she missed? When had this switch flipped?

“No, it wasn’t your fault…” Waverly brushed back past Nicole, far closer than she needed to. Nicole’s breath hitched in her throat as Waverly’s fingers rested on her abdomen, scratching very lightly over the muscles below the button down shirt, as she leant into Nicole’s ear. Her voice was low, barely a whisper, but Nicole heard the words ring through her soul as if they’d been screamed.

“I was just worried I’d fuck myself dreaming of you again.”


	3. All I Want For Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did she just say?

Waverly’s heart pounded in her chest as the words left her lips. She’d been battling with ups and downs of confidence since she’d woken up yesterday, and the torment had gotten the better of her. She wanted Nicole, that much had become increasingly apparent, and Waverly Earp was no stranger to sexual attention. She knew the look in Nicole’s eyes when they met her own, and she recognised it as one that usually repulsed her when it emanated from the eyes of a man. Lust. When men in bars looked at her that way, Waverly found them nothing but seedy. When Nicole’s deep eyes grew darker with the telling signs of lust, Waverly felt it in her core.

The way those eyes had darkened, almost to chocolate, as Nicole had watched her in her towel last night had connected straight to Waverly’s centre, and she’d sworn she could physically feel them drink in every part of her exposed body. As she’d struggled to stay awake, fearing a repeat of the previous night – hell, she might have even woken up with her hand in Nicole’s pants and that would just have been assault – she’d been highly conscious of Nicole’s body next to hers. She’d watched the way her chest rose and fell as she rolled onto her back. She’d noticed at 3am when Nicole sleepily struggled out of her hoody, and she’d twinged at the sight of her in her tight fitted tank, showing frankly incredible breasts and a toned, tight stomach. This morning, she’d watched between lidded eyes as Nicole had wandered the room in her towel, and admired the biceps working to open and close drawers, and my god those legs. She’d felt her heart pulse as she watched Nicole fumble for the right words to reassure her when she’d thought she’d had a repeat sleep fucking, and she’d felt her pulse race as she watched Nicole’s jaw drop at her suggestive comments.

She was feeling confident that this was mutual, and Waverly Earp was not one to fuck about when she knew what she wanted.

Now, she felt abs tighten under her fingertips as her words hit Nicole’s core, tension pulling every muscle in her body tighter. She felt the harsh huff of shock and arousal flare against her neck, hot on her skin, and connecting straight to her clit. Smirking, she composed herself. This was a long game.

She dragged her fingers down to Nicole’s waistband, slipping them millimetres underneath, and between gritted teeth let out a breath onto Nicole’s ear, before pulling away and heading back to her coffee, making sure to swing her ass as she did so. She wanted desperately to look behind her, take in the mess she knew she’d made, but she was set on her game and she wanted to tease the redhead.

She was pretty sure she could make this the best Christmas Nicole had had in a long time, family or none.

********************************************************

Fuck. Oh my god. Oh my GOD. What??

Nicole’s brain was a hazy cloud of arousal and she couldn’t figure out what was happening. Those fingers. Those words, that breath. Where had she gone? Fuck herself? Did she say AGAIN?

Nicole let out a long, shaky breath, and clenched her fists trying to ground herself. She turned to watch as Waverly turned back to face her, her hands wrapped around her coffee mug as she brought it up to her lips, devilish eyes tracing Nicole’s as she watched her over the rim.

“Excuse me, but I er… I could have sworn I heard you say…” Nicole grappled for her own confidence. She was never this useless with women, she was ashamed of herself!

“That I was worried I’d fuck myself? Over you? Again?” Waverly’s voice was steady, her eyebrows raised as she watched Nicole in amusement.

“Let’s start with the again part, shall we?” Nicole found her feet, voice low and husky as she picked her way across the room towards Waverly. She saw the amusement in Waverly’s eyes flicker to anticipation as Nicole picked up her control. She reached for the coffee cup, and Waverly willingly allowed her to take it and set it down on the counter. Nicole leaned her hands on the counter, either side of Waverly’s body, closing the space between them, but making sure that their bodies didn’t touch anywhere. “When,” she breathed, her gaze flicking between Waverly’s eyes and her lips, “was the first time?”

Nicole was thoroughly enjoying the battle of control between them, and the unstable breath that escaped Waverly’s lips as she took stock of her current position sent a shiver down Nicole’s spine.

“I er…” Waverly swallowed, and leaned her head forward slightly, leaving mere millimetres between their lips. “Yesterday morning, I woke up with my fingers curled over my G spot, calling your name.” Nicole felt the words before she really heard them. She felt them hit her lips, making them tingle, and she felt the image take its effect, pooling moisture between her legs. She was starting to feel giddy with need having Waverly this close to her. How had this happened so suddenly? Those lips. Calling. Her. Fucking. Name. Oh.

Footsteps on the stairs cut through the tension like a grenade bomb, and Nicole shot backwards as Waverly grinned sheepishly. Wynonna burst into the room, with Dolls in tow, wrapped around her waist.

“Let’s build a snowman like we’re 12, and then tonight, let’s go get drunk!?” Wynonna was so cynical so much of the time, but at Christmas she was such a child. Nicole laughed.

“I’ll get my coat.” Maybe a change of underwear.

***********************************************************************

Nicole hoped Waverly wouldn’t come in and see her as she squat jumped in an effort to get her skin tight jeans over her ass. These things looked so great once they were on, but getting them there certainly was not a ceremonious act. She pulled her tight black top over her head, adjusting her boobs beneath the slit that ran across her cleavage, and then pulled her blue and green bomber jacket over the top. Waverly had been teasing her relentlessly all day, but she’d not had a moment alone with her since their encounter in the kitchen. She’d come up to shower whilst Waverly was clearing up the dinner things, and she was suddenly feeling very nervous at the realisation that they’d be alone again in a few minutes time. She checked herself in the mirror, applying one last coat of mascara, and turned to find her hairbrush.

Waverly burst through the door, just as Nicole was sitting on the edge of the bed to retrieve the brush from her suitcase. The look in her eyes was intense, as she sashayed towards her, still in jeans damp from the snow.

“Look at you, all dressed up. You look really, very, sexy.” Waverly dragged her words out, and Nicole felt her blush rise higher with each one.

“You are one hell of a tease, Waverly Earp. Get in the shower, I’m almo….” she trailed off, as Waverly climbed onto the bed, placing one knee either side of Nicole’s lap. She still wasn’t touching her. How were they doing this? It felt like electricity filled the tiny gaps between their bodies, and like any move made to break it might shock them.

“You were saying?”

“I’m erm. I’m almost… almost ready. Wynonna will be…” Nicole’s head was swimming. Her senses were intoxicated by Waverly – her smell, the sound of her voice, the way she was rocking her hips very subtly above Nicole’s body. Nicole was really struggling to comprehend the situation. This could be the end. She could be dead.

“I really think, that you should stop talking.” Waverly was so close. Nicole could feel her breath on her lips, and the loose strands of wavy brown hair tickled her shoulders. Waverly’s eyes were dark pools of brown-green, and her lips were parted. Nicole watched the tip of her tongue emerge to wet her lips, and shuddered as she bit down on her bottom lip.

“Maybe you should make me.”

The words hung in the air, for half a beat, before Waverly closed the gap between them, and sealed her lips over Nicole’s. The touch was firm, but slow, and Nicole couldn’t help but snake her arms around Waverly’s waist, pulling her body into her own. She felt Waverly’s arms rest around her neck, and one hand twist into her hair as she pulled to get closer. Nicole flicked her tongue across Waverly’s lower lip, and felt a strong pull between her legs as she heard the younger woman moan lightly. Waverly deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue over Nicole’s and into her mouth. She bit down on Nicole’s lower lip, pulling it between her teeth as Nicole gasped. Nicole’s hands found the bottom of Waverly’s shirt, and dragged nails up the bare flesh of her lower back, feeling goosebumps rise below them, and earning her a firm thrust of Waverly’s hips forwards into her waist. Nicole was starting to lose control. She knew they needed to stop before they were burst in on, by the people waiting for them to go out, but she was so worked up that she wasn’t sure she could stop.

“Wait. Waverly. Okay. Wait.” She pulled back, breathing heavily, and rested her forehead against Waverly’s. “You are… fuck. This…” She closed her eyes and huffed out a breath between pursed lips. “I really don’t want your sister to find us in this position when she arrives up here to hurry us along!”

Waverly’s cheeks were flushed, a telling red tinge creeping up from under the neck of her sweater. Her lips were swollen, and her eyes were hooded. Nicole felt a fresh pulse to her clit, and clenched her thighs trying to relieve the pressure.

“Yeah, that’s… fair!” Waverly laughed. She captured Nicole’s lips again, pushing her tongue in before waiting for access, and then with one final chaste kiss to Nicole’s lips, she was up and scurrying away to the bathroom, as Nicole heard footsteps on the stairs outside and Wynonna’s voice.

Ugh shit. Now?

*******************************************************************************

The bar was a bit of a dive, but Waverly liked it. It was home for her, and she felt comfortable there. Dressed in a fitted red jumper that cut off above her abs, and a knee length pencil skirt, Waverly was enjoying the effect her outfit choice seemed to be having on Nicole. They’d had a few drinks, and Wynonna was dancing on the pool table with Dolls and Doc. Nicole was stood, cue still in hand from her interrupted game, laughing and cheering as Doc twerked his way across the table. Waverly had not been able to stop thinking about the kiss she’d shared with Nicole, and she was conscious of how much she drank, for fear she’d drag Nicole home and immediately do all the things she wanted to drag out. She’d noticed Nicole had only had 3 beers too, and was smugly hoping it might be for the same reasons. As she leant against the bar, waiting to be served, she let her eyes wander over Nicole’s body – she licked her lips.

The doors swung open and a roar of boisterous voices followed a group of 3 lads into the bar. At the front, arm around his mate, was Waverly’s ex, Champ. Great. She turned away, heading back towards the group.

“Oi! Waverly!”

Ugh for fuck sake. She turned.

“Been missin’ me?” Champ slurred, as he slung his arm around Waverly’s shoulders.

“Not even a little bit.” She shrugged, trying to push him off. “You’re drunk. Get off me.”

Champ laughed, wrapping his hands around Waverly’s waist. “You know you still want me. What say we get out of here? I’ll remind you why you should miss me.” He stank of booze, and Waverly’s stomach turned. She couldn’t hide the look of repulsion that crossed her face. Champ stopped, bringing his face close to hers and scowling.

“Did you just fucking cringe? What, 2 weeks apart and I’m suddenly fucking repulsive? Don’t lie to yourself Earp.” He grabbed her wrists.

“Back the fuck off, now.” Waverly turned her head. Nicole was stood beside her, fire in her eyes that even given the current circumstance, still managed to send a shiver down Waverly’s spine.

Champ turned to Nicole, releasing Waverly’s wrists. “Who the fuck are you? Get out, this doesn’t concern you, you fucking cockblock.” Waverly saw his fist twitch as he went to raise it. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could form the words, Nicole had blocked the punch, and forced her fist into Champ’s stomach in two swift movements. Doc and Dolls hoisted Champ from the floor, and led him outside, his mates in tow, stumbling over their own feet.

“You okay?”

Concern poured from Nicole’s words and Waverly used everything she had to stop herself from kissing Nicole there and then. She nodded, tracing her fingers over the slit in Nicole’s top.

“Thank you. That was… impressive!”

She leaned into Nicole’s ear, and dropped her voice to a low husk.

“And such a huge turn on.”

She closed her mouth around Nicole’s ear lobe, tugging it gently between her teeth, then checking to see no-one had seen, returned to the bar to place her order.


	4. Silent Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a long game.

Nicole woke first again. She was flat on her front, her arm draped over Waverly’s waist and her head buried under her pillow. Extracting herself, she glanced at the clock. 9am. Little better than yesterday! She sheepishly took her arm from over Waverly, and sat herself upright. She wasn’t hungover – she’d been careful not to get too drunk – but she was heady. That spaced out comedown that follows a night out, whether sober or drunk. She looked down at Waverly, sleeping on her back, hair cascading over her pillow, a concerned expression furrowing her brow. Nicole wasn’t sure what had happened between the two of them so suddenly, but she was loving every second of getting to know the youngest Earp. She couldn’t help, however, the niggling feeling of unease that sat in the back of her mind, wondering whether she was pushing this too far, too fast. Waverly certainly seemed all in, but from what Wynonna had said, Waverly hadn’t previously shown any interest in women. Nicole was all for casual sex – in this shit show of a world, why not take the few joys we can get – but she felt differently about Waverly. She wanted to play this right, and she wasn’t quite sure how that was at the moment. She cast her mind back over the previous night.

_The five of them had stumbled home from the bar, and Wynonna had insisted on a game of cards and another round of beers in the kitchen. Waverly and Nicole, far less drunk than their peers, had excused themselves for the night. Nicole led the way into the bedroom, and Waverly followed, closing the door behind her and leaning back against it. The effect of the beers and the cold walk home had flushed her nose and cheeks, and her hair was tousled from the wind. She had a mischievous glint in her eyes, and Nicole was not about to let her win this time. Keeping her eyes fixed on Waverly’s, she took the few paces needed to reach the door._

_“You look incredible tonight. And you have been such an unbelievable tease.”_

_She closed the gap between them, pushing her hips to Waverly’s, pressing her back against the door. Waverly smirked, and bit her lip, but Nicole heard her breath quicken, betraying her beneath her façade. She brushed her lips against Waverly’s, and as the brunette reached out to wrap her arms around Nicole’s neck, she intercepted them, pinning them to the door above their heads. She couldn’t help but grin as a small whimper escaped Waverly’s lips, and she brushed her own lightly again over them. Watching Waverly lose control of the situation did delicious things to Nicole, and she could feel her body responding, sending shivers down her spine._

_Nicole shifted, pressing her leg between Waverly’s, pinning her back to the door, her centre now resting on Nicole’s jean clad thigh. Nicole pushed back against the straining hands above her, and gave one gentle rock of her thigh between Waverly’s legs. Ignoring the sharp pulse to her clit as Waverly moaned in approval, Nicole kept her voice at a whisper, letting the words fall against Waverly’s lips._

_“Such a tease. And all I have wanted to do, since the moment we arrived at that bar…” she paused, trailing her lips lightly down to Waverly’s jawline, hovering just below her ear. “All I have wanted to do, is to drag you home and find out whether fucking you feels as good as kissing you did.”_

Nicole was snapped into focus as Waverly stirred beside her, turning to her side and nestling further into the duvet. Nicole kissed her gently on her forehead, and dragged herself out of bed. She’d bring the coffee in bed this morning. She figured they needed to talk.

****************************************************************

Eyes closed and buried deep beneath the covers, Waverly reached out for Nicole, waking finally when she felt cool, empty space beside her. She lifted her head to scan the room, but saw no sign of Nicole. What time was it? She checked the clock. 9:10am. Where was Nicole? A bubble of anxiety rose in Waverly’s chest. She knew she’d been pretty full on yesterday and maybe it was too soon, but she was so sure that this was mutual. She’d seen it in Nicole’s eyes, and in her body. Felt it in her kisses.

_The words echoed in Waverly’s ears, and she’d swear she could feel them trickle through her body, like burning liquid, collecting eventually in a pool of desire between her legs. Her body responded on impulse, her head sloping to the side to allow Nicole access as she ran her tongue from her ear to the base of her neck, and her hips rolling against Nicole’s thigh, trying desperately to gain the friction she needed. Holy shit._

_The deep groan of frustration that escaped Waverly was cut short, as Nicole slipped her tongue into her mouth, crashing their lips together in a heated kiss. She knew she was completely at Nicole’s mercy, and as the redhead’s firm hands ran down the underside of Waverly’s thighs, she willingly let herself be lifted, wrapping her legs tightly around Nicole’s waist._

Waverly buried her head in her hands. Surely everything was fine? Nicole had been just as into this as she was, and in fact had very much been in control.

She breathed an audible sigh of relief, as the bedroom door swung open and Nicole manoeuvred her way in balancing a tray of coffee and toast. Warm eyes and a wide, dimpled smile ebbed away at the anxiety bubble, and Waverly let herself relax back onto the pillows as Nicole climbed back into bed beside her, tray in tow.

“Morning beautiful. Thought maybe we could have breakfast in bed.”

Fresh butterflies spun in Waverly’s stomach as Nicole kissed her gently, the sweet nature of the kiss such a stark contrast to the fiery need she’d felt in those lips just hours beforehand.

“Adorable. Thank you.”

“Listen Waves, are we okay? After…” Nicole’s eyes searched Waverly’s, the apprehension clear behind them.

_Waverly moaned softly into the kiss as she hit the bed, her legs still wrapped around Nicole’s hips leading the redhead to press her weight firmly onto Waverly’s clit. She pulled her legs tighter, arching her back as she strived for the contact she needed. She felt Nicole pull back, and opened her eyes to meet pools of chocolate, darker than she’d seen them yet. Nicole’s hair was ruffled, her lips dark and swollen, and her cheeks flushed. She was breathing heavily, and the fire behind her eyes burned through Waverly’s core, turning her on more than she could comprehend._

_Waverly almost whimpered, as Nicole captured her bottom lip between her teeth, releasing it immediately, placing a soft kiss in it’s place. She lifted her hips, and lowered Waverly’s legs, running her hands over her toned thighs to her waist._

_“But… not tonight, Waves.” Her voice was husky with arousal, and Waverly groaned in frustration as she felt the pressure of Nicole’s body lift away._

_“ And I’M the tease?” She tried to keep her voice light, but she knew Nicole would hear the real question in her words. Why not?_

_**********************************************************_

Nicole studied the brunette beside her as she waited nervously for her reply. Waverly had seemed to understand, last night, when she’d said she didn’t want to rush things, but the rejection laced in her voice was unmissable and Nicole hated herself for planting even the smallest seed of doubt in Waverly’s mind. She’d wanted her. Fuck, she’d wanted nothing more, but she just didn’t want her like that. Not with alcohol, and not on the third night that she’d been here!

Waverly’s shoulders dropped, and she breathed out a laugh.

“Yeah! Yeah, we’re okay. You were right, and honestly I’d promised myself I’d make you wait!” The familiar cheeky smirk was back, and Nicole felt her stomach flip. “Hadn’t quite banked on you beating me at my own game.” She winked.

“You really are something else, Waverly Earp.”

Nicole couldn’t help but laugh.

“Just to be clear…”

Nicole tucked a strand of hair behind Waverly’s ear as she spoke, running her index finger along her jawline, brushing it over her lips before replacing it with a kiss.

“I am most definitely not suggesting that we behave…”

She trailed soft, open mouthed kisses along Waverly’s jawline, following the path her fingers had left. Nicole felt the hairs on her neck stand on end as Waverly’s gasps of pleasure hit her skin. She bit down lightly on the sensitive flesh below Waverly’s ear, smirking as she felt the brunette unravel at her touch.

“All I’m saying, is that this…” she ran her tongue over Waverly’s ear, breathing hot air against it as she did so, feeling her shiver as her actions took effect. “Is worth the wait.”


	5. It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night?

**Chapter 5  
  
**

“Can I take you out? Like… on a date?”

Nicole started confidently, but Waverly noticed the shaky nerves in her voice break through as she finished her question. She looked up from the jigsaw puzzle they were doing, to see wide eyes peering up at her from under a ducked head, anxiously awaiting her response. Waverly grinned.

“A date? With you?” She pursed her lips together, furrowed her brows, and brought her thumb and forefinger to her chin exaggeratedly, as if weighing up her options.

“You will be the death of me, Waverly Earp.” Nicole laughed, but the anxiety was still visible in her widened hazel eyes.

“I’m just trying to figure out if I’ve got anything better going on, tis all.” Waverly winked, grinning broadly at the redhead.

“We don’t have to! I just thought maybe…” Nicole shrugged, fumbling with a puzzle piece, keeping her eyes on the board between them.

Under the table, Waverly brought her foot forwards to find Nicole’s, and began to run it slowly up the inside of her leg. She fought the butterflies as she heard the short huff of breath leave Nicole’s chest, telling her that she was having exactly the effect she was aiming for.

“I can think of very few things I would rather do…” she reached Nicole’s thigh, and watched as the redhead’s eyes fluttered closed for a moment, opening a darker shade. “Than spend my time with you. Yes, please, take me out.”

Waverly loved to tease Nicole - it had quickly become a favourite pastime. She loved the way Nicole struggled to keep her breathing steady, trying to feign composure; and she loved the way her eyes darkened so quickly, so that Waverly always knew when she’d hit her target. She loved it so much more, however, when that dimpled smile dominated Nicole’s face, like it did now. Especially when she knew she’d been the reason for it. Waverly placed both feet back beneath her, watching the loss flicker in Nicole’s eyes, before standing and walking around the other side of the table. She started to wriggle her way in between Nicole and the table, and the redhead pushed the chair back to allow more space. Waverly sat herself on Nicole’s lap, both legs to one side and both arms around the redhead’s neck, and kissed her deeply. She could swear, every kiss between them was better than the last, and she couldn’t imagine ever feeling like she could get enough of the intoxicating way Nicole’s tongue seemed to know her own. Waverly could feel the heat flushing her neck and her chest, and as Nicole’s hands slipped underneath the sides of her sweater, her thumbs brushing the bare skin over the curves of her hips, she felt need pool between her legs.

The front door slammed, and Nicole jumped up, sending Waverly flying. Nicole reached out in an effort to stop the brunette’s fall, and caught her waist, pulling her back into her body as they steadied themselves.

“Am I … interrupting something?”

Doc stood in the doorway, hands folded across his chest, one eyebrow raised and a knowing smirk spread across his face. Waverly grinned shyly, and looked up at Nicole, who had gone a deep shade of red, and couldn’t seem to meet Doc’s eyes, or her own. Doc looked between the two in amusement, before raising his hands in mock defence.

“Okay! I know where I’m not wanted. I’ll leave you to it.”

Waverly saw him wink and chuckle in her direction, and she cheekily returned the motion, before turning back to Nicole, who was still fixated on the floor.

“Hey! It’s okay… isn’t it?” Waverly had been unfazed, but the embarrassment on Nicole’s face left her second guessing. The redhead finally met her eyes, confusion replacing embarrassment as she registered the smile and the calm expression on Waverly’s face.

“I… I just figured maybe we didn’t want people to know?” Nicole fumbled for the right words, as Waverly wrapped her arms around her waist. “Just, you know… you’re Wynonna’s sister, and she says you’re straight, and I’ve only been here a few days, and I don’t want to come across as some kind of predatory lesbian….” Nicole nervously let the words fall from her lips without pre-consideration, or direction, and Waverly silenced her with a kiss.

“First of all – he has seen nothing!” She smirked, running her index finger across Nicole’s lips. “Secondly, Wynonna quite clearly does not know everything about her baby sister…” She took Nicole’s hand in hers, watching realisation dawn in Nicole’s eyes, and lifted it to her lips, kissing each finger in turn. “And thirdly…” she took the tip of Nicole’s index finger into her mouth, letting her tongue roll over the end before releasing it slowly. “I would definitely like to see this predatory side of yours.”

“Fuck.” Nicole breathed. “Well wha…” she cleared her throat, arousal thickening her voice to gravel. “What are we saying to Wynonna?”

“If she asks…” Waverly ran the fingers of both hands over the collar of Nicole’s deep, ruby red shirt. The brunette pushed the spread of the shirt apart and ran her hands lightly over the redhead’s clavicle, capturing her bottom lip and pulling it into her mouth. “I’m gunna say you’re irresistible. You can tell her anything you like.” Waverly winked, and laughed as Nicole attempted a mock scowl through swollen lips and hooded eyes. “Nic, don’t worry. Wynonna is chilled, and this is not her business right now anyway. Okay?”

Nicole took a deep breath, releasing it in a chuckle. “Yes, okay. Now, about this date… How’s tonight? Tomorrow’s Christmas Eve, and I refuse to wait another 3 days.”  
  


**************************************************  
  


Nicole studied the variety of outfits she had laid out on the bed in front of her and sighed. She’d come prepared for a whole host of scenarios, but a date hadn’t been one of them. She’d booked a restaurant in the neighbouring town, figuring that gave them the best chance of being uninterrupted, for once. Nicole had figured a small town casual dining restaurant wouldn’t require her to dress up too much, but she wanted to make an effort, and she wanted Waverly’s eyes on her. Waverly currently was in the bath, and Nicole could hear the soft splashes of water every once in a while, mixed with gorgeous dulcet tones as the youngest Earp sang Christmas songs as she bathed.

Nicole was very, very nervous. She knew she had it bad, and a proper date was about all she needed to pass the point of no return. She hoped Waverly was feeling the same way about them as she was, but until now there had been no real way to tell if it was just a sexual thing for the brunette, or if the feelings Nicole was developing were mutual.

She finally settled on her outfit – a black, collared jumpsuit that hugged her figure, and dropped just low enough at the front for her boobs to draw attention. She’d taken time to tease her hair into loose curls, and had applied her make up in the bedroom mirror. She gave herself a once over, and took a deep breath, shaking her hands out in an effort to stay the nerves.

The sound of movement against the bath, and the plug draining water told her that Waverly was done. They’d agreed not to get ready together, so that it felt like a first date should. Nicole made her way downstairs to wait for the brunette to be ready.

In the kitchen, Nicole poured herself a whiskey and coke. She wouldn’t be drinking tonight, but a bit of Dutch courage never hurt anyone.

“Make that two, will you dear?”

Gus sat herself down in one of the wooden chairs, placing a double spread newspaper on the table, open at the crossword. Nicole poured a second drink, and moved to sit with Gus.

“Going anywhere nice tonight?” The tone was friendly and interested, and Gus’s eyes were warm as they met Nicole’s.

“Erm… we’re just heading out for dinner! We won’t be too late back.” Nicole fidgeted with her glass, waiting for the questions that she knew would follow. With Wynonna and Dolls out for the evening, and Doc spread in sweatpants on the living room sofa, Gus would know it was just the two of them.

“She likes you. I can see it.” The tone hadn’t changed. Warm, calm, genuine. Nicole looked up in surprise as she registered the words. She knew. Wow, Waverly hadn’t lied. Wynonna really didn’t know everything about her, and it seemed she was the only one in this instance. Nicole broke into a smile, relief hitting harder than she had expected.

“Thank you, Gus. I hope you’re right. It’s very mutual, if you are.” She blushed, surprised at her own honesty. Something about the woman sat in front of her made her feel comfortable, and she suddenly felt really very grateful to Gus for sharing her home with her over Christmas, and making her feel part of the family. She smiled warmly, and lowered her eyes to Gus’s crossword. “Arrow! 9 across. Cupid’s projectile.”

The two women, engrossed in the crossword, both jumped as Waverly’s voice appeared between them, providing the answer to 12 down. Nicole jumped up, and swallowed hard as she took in the sight before her. Oh my GOD. Waverly was dressed in a fitted dress, cool grey in colour. The neckline plunged to her sternum, and the material cut off below her knees, a slit running through one side, reaching the middle of her thigh. She had a leather jacket folded over her arm, ready for the cold air. Long, wavy hair swept over both shoulders, and her eyes had been painted with smoky make up. Nicole’s eyes travelled the length of Waverly’s body, her pupils dilating further with every detail she noticed. A brief *ahem* from Gus sent Nicole’s eyes snapping back up to meet Waverly’s, a sheepish grin crossing her face as she blushed.

“Ready?” The lilt in Waverly’s voice, the sparkle in her eyes - and the way she visibly struggled to hold them up on Nicole’s face - praised Nicole for her outfit choice, and she silently congratulated herself for seemingly having the same impact on the brunette as she had had on her.

“You look incredible…” Nicole breathed a sigh, buying time as she tried to remember how to move her limbs. “Yes. Yeah, I’m ready.”  
  


*****************************************  
  
Nicole didn’t think it was possible for anything to be more attractive than Waverly Earp, head thrown back, eyes creased as she laughed openly at Nicole’s stupid anecdotes. She had no idea how long they’d been here, plates long cleared away, and the tables around them empty. They’d talked about anything and everything, conversations flowing one into the other, never an obvious topic change and yet somehow each one completely unrelated to the last. She’d told Waverly things about her family, and her past, that it had taken her nearly a year to tell Wynonna. In turn, Waverly had talked about their upbringing, and the loss of their Dad. They’d told jokes and funny stories, and shared goals and likes and dislikes, and they’d spent a good section of time dissecting the pros and cons of leggings as trousers.

Nicole was, and she was way past being able to deny it, smitten. Waverly reached for her hand across the table, shining eyes penetrating Nicole’s as she passed comment on the story Nicole had just finished telling, and Nicole’s stomach turned somersaults. Fucking hell this girl was incredible. Like, fuck.

*****************************************************************  
  
Waverly couldn’t remember ever having laughed like she had tonight. She’d felt so comfortable in Nicole’s presence, and somehow simultaneously the edge of excitement and arousal only continued to grow. Nicole looked… quite literally edible, and Waverly was powerless. She’d hung on every word Nicole had said, and she revelled in the way Nicole did the same. She made her feel so respected, and listened to, even through the undeniable lust behind dark hazel eyes that fucked her with every sweep of her body. How was she doing this?

Nicole’s eyes now, twinkled with mischief, as if she could read Waverly’s thoughts. She swallowed hard, and saw them drop to her lips. How can one person be so sweet, and so genuine, and yet so. Fucking. Sexy!?

Waverly certainly hadn’t been expecting to fall this Christmas, but it sure felt like she had no choice in the matter.


	6. It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

Waverly’s back hit the front door, Nicole’s body flush against hers. She pushed her hips forward, her mind swimming as Nicole slipped her hand onto her ass, pulling her closer as she pinned her back to the door. Waverly’s hands both tangled in Nicole’s hair, gripping tight as their tongues explored each other’s, lips battling for dominance. Nicole’s hand ran down the back of Waverly’s thigh, lifting her leg up, and the brunette instinctively wrapped it around her waist. Waverly bit down on Nicole’s bottom lip, at the very moment that the redhead rolled her hips firmly into her centre, causing her to groan loudly against Nicole’s lips. Hot breath clouded the sharp winter air as Nicole fumbled with the keys in the lock behind them, neither having wanted to break the kiss for long enough to focus on the task at hand.

“Ugh for fuck’s sake” Nicole growled through gritted teeth, tearing herself away from Waverly to get the key in the door.

Seizing the opportunity, Waverly attached her lips to Nicole’s neck, biting down, then soothing the area with her tongue. The groan her actions elicited drove fire through her core, and she tugged a little in Nicole’s hair, pulling her head to the side to grant her more access to continue her attention to the redhead’s neck. She felt nails run over her ass as Nicole gripped her tightly to keep her steady as the door eventually swung open.

Once in the house, both girls made significant haste of getting up to their room – fear of coming across anyone else momentarily overshadowing their haze of arousal. Finally alone in the bedroom, they stood facing each other for a moment, the air thick with anticipation. Waverly flicked the lock on the door and smirked, raising an eyebrow cockily at Nicole as she moved to close the space between them. She could see the exaggerated rise and fall of Nicole’s chest, and she knew she was trying to control her breathing. She could see the need in those fucking incredible eyes, pupils dilated, light hazel darkened by desire. The tell-tale red flush that crept over her chest and her neck. Those soft, full lips - parted, reddened, slightly swollen. The way Nicole needed her was written all over her body. But the clenched fists, the way her face pointed to the floor, the way she stood, feet placed hip width apart – Nicole was putting a lot of energy into controlling her urges, and Waverly was determined to make her let go.

Nicole let out a shaky breath, as Waverly reached her, hooking the index fingers of both hands through the belt loops of her jumpsuit and pulling her hips into her own. Keeping her eyes on Nicole’s, Waverly ran one hand torturously slowly over Nicole’s stomach, feeling the toned muscles beneath it clench and shiver under her touch. She continue up over Nicole’s torso, drinking in the way the redhead’s breathing intensified, and she struggled to maintain eye contact, eyes drifting down to watch the brunette’s next move. Smirking, Waverly halted her movements. Hazel eyes flickered back to meet hers, and Waverly continued, her hand running over the exposed skin of Nicole’s chest, where her jumpsuit cut low between her breasts. Each time Nicole’s eyes drifted from her own, Waverly stopped, feeling herself becoming increasingly turned on as she watched Nicole’s grapple with her frustration.

Reaching the collar of Nicole’s jumpsuit, Waverly gripped it tightly, pulling Nicole’s torso against her, lips brushing lightly against hers. Waverly was careful to ensure their lips didn’t touch – not quite, as she allowed the warm air of her unsteady breathing to trace patterns over Nicole’s lips, moving slowly to her jaw, her ear, her neck. She loosened the hand still looped through the belt of the jumpsuit, and ran her fingers lightly down over the top of Nicole’s thigh, and then pulling her nails back up the inside, earning her a shudder and a groan. Nicole’s eyes fluttered closed, as Waverly ran her fingers torturously close to her centre, the heat she could feel radiating only urging her own arousal higher.

“Waverly….” The voice was low, almost a growl, and it pulsed through Waverly’s clit, stopping her dead in her tracks. She watched Nicole’s face, her expression almost one of pain, as she forced her eyes open.

Fuck.

Her eyes.

Waverly couldn’t move. Couldn’t breathe.

Dark, hooded pools of mocha burned into Waverly’s core, fire behind them rendering full control of Waverly’s every thought. She waited.

“If you don’t stop now, then I don’t know that I’ll be able to.”

The gravelly husk was doing things to Waverly, and the intensity of those eyes had pushed her way past the point of return. She needed to release the passion behind that fire. Now.

“Tell me to stop…” she traced her fingers higher, stepping closer to Nicole, forcing her closer to the edge of the bed. “Tell me to stop, and I will.”

Half a second felt like an eternity, as Nicole’s fiery eyes flickered, then intensified. The carnal growl in her throat engulfed Waverly in a ball of flames as both girls surrendered.

Nicole gripped the front of Waverly’s dress, spinning them around and pushing her down onto the bed. Waverly couldn’t control the gasp of shock and pleasure that rang through the air, as Nicole climbed onto the bed, pinning her body hard against Waverly’s, pulling the younger girl’s legs up around her waist as she pressed hot, wet kisses over the exposed skin of the cut of her dress. Nicole’s hands ran over the sides of Waverly’s thighs, pushing the material of the dress up as she moved, her fingers coming into contact with the string waistband of the brunette’s underwear. Nicole’s lips and tongue made their way slowly up over Waverly’s chest, paying particular attention to the exposed flesh that teased the curve of breasts hidden beneath the grey material. She traced her fingers over the waistline of Waverly’s underwear, dipping below it slightly as she covered her stomach, causing Waverly to whimper lightly, gripping at Nicole’s back for something to steady herself. Nicole closed her fingers around the waistband of the front of Waverly’s underwear, and just as she bit down lightly on the sensitive spot at the base of the brunette’s neck, she pulled gently upwards on her underwear, pressing bunched material lightly onto her clit. Waverly moaned, loudly, as she felt her now soaking underwear rise up through sensitive folds, the contact on her clit driving her crazy. Holy shit, Nicole had her right where she wanted her.

Waverly moved shaking hands to the buttons of Nicole’s jumpsuit, the need to see more of the redhead consuming her. She worked the buttons to the waist, and pushed the material down over Nicole’s shoulders, Nicole sitting up to allow Waverly to reposition herself. She allowed her eyes to wander over the new territory before her, consuming the black laced bra that held soft, curved breasts; the toned abs that she had trailed her fingers over now visibly tensed; and the V of soft flesh that ran from hips down underneath the waist of the jumpsuit. She licked her lips and swallowed, her mouth dry and her heart pounding in her ears. She watched as Nicole shifted, shuffling the jumpsuit down her legs and kicking it off, leaving her in her bra and matching black, lacy underwear that cut off halfway over curved ass cheeks. Waverly smirked as she noticed tiny dimples, and she could swear she fell deeper in that moment.

Waverly pulled Nicole into a kiss, as Nicole’s hands slid up the brunette’s sides, lifting her dress up and breaking the kiss to pull it over her head. Waverly watched as Nicole’s fiery eyes absorbed her body, and felt more liquid pool in her centre as Nicole closed her eyes, threw her head back and huffed out a breath of arousal. Just knowing her body could cause that reaction was turning Waverly on to no end, and she was beginning to physically squirm with need.

Nicole’s kisses made their way down Waverly’s chest, past bra clad breasts, and she nibbled on the skin below them. She closed her mouth over the peak of Waverly’s nipple, biting down through the thick material. She lowered the strap of the bra down over Waverly’s shoulder, and pulled the material to one side, revealing a dark nipple, hardened from her attention. Waverly arched her back as Nicole circled her tongue over her nipple, sucking it into her mouth and lightly grazing teeth over it as she released it back to the cool air of the room. With her other hand, she ran the back of her fingers over the crease of Waverly’s bikini line, from the top, down over the sides, and back again.

The touch, and the anticipation was inebriating, and Waverly found she was moaning before the touches even came. The throbbing pressure between her legs was agonising, and she knew that Nicole’s teasing fingers must be wet with her arousal. She reached her arm behind her own back, unclasping her bra and letting the material fall away. As Nicole’s relentless mouth explored the newly exposed skin, Waverly ran her hands around the redhead’s body, unclasping her bra, watching hungrily as it fell, exposing naked breasts. She cupped her hand over Nicole’s breast, feeling the hardened perk of her nipple against the palm of her hand. She rolled it between finger and thumb, and clenched her thighs as Nicole hissed in pleasure above her.

Nicole’s eyes burned into hers, a smirk playing at the corners of her lips that released a wave of butterflies as Waverly considered the thoughts behind it. Those fingers were starting to send her into a frenzy and she needed to be touched before she lost all control. Nicole kissed Waverly intensely, then pulled back, watching her face as she traced her teasing fingers unbearably lightly up the length of Waverly’s soaking wet underwear, and back down. She repeated her actions, firmer this time. Waverly was close to begging to be touched. She was aching, she was shuddering, she was moaning, and she just couldn’t take any more.

“Fuck. Just… Nicole, please…”

The contact was gone, and frustration bubbled up in Waverly, about to explode. If she was going to stop again, now…

Then those fingers were back, on the sides of her underwear, pulling them down. Waverly lifted her hips to allow Nicole to remove the material, and as she threw them to the floor, she resumed her position over Waverly, teasing fingers tracing either side of Waverly’s centre. The smirk on her face told Waverly that Nicole knew exactly what she was doing, and she made a mental note to get her back when the tables were turned. Then finally, Nicole ran her index finger over Waverly’s clit, the contact so sudden in contrast to the relentless teasing she’d been giving her, that it elicited a guttural moan from the brunette. Nicole’s skilled fingers ran circles over Waverly’s clit, and she kissed her slowly. The delicious pressure building up between her legs was driving Waverly crazy, and she wanted more of Nicole. She wrapped her legs around Nicole’s waist, and reached down to take the hand that was working its magic. She lifted it up to her lips, and sucked Nicole’s third and fourth fingers into her mouth, tasting her own arousal coating the redhead’s hand. Nicole groaned, and rested her forehead against Waverly’s.

“Oh… fuck that’s hot.” The words were mumbled under heavy breath, and Nicole clenched her eyes shut, biting her lower lip. “Did you… do you want me to stop?”

“No.” Waverly smirked, moving their hands back down their bodies, and pushing Nicole’s fingers through her wet folds. “I want you to fuck me.”

Nicole let out a husky groan as she took her instruction, sliding her middle finger easily into Waverly’s centre. The string of sounds that left Waverly’s lips as Nicole picked up her rhythm were completely out of her control, and the brunette was utterly at Nicole’s mercy. Nicole seemed to know exactly where to touch her and when; she sped up when she needed to and she slowed down when she needed to. Waverly gasped as Nicole added a second finger, and brought the back of her hand to her mouth to muffle her moans as she felt the tension start to rise in her core. She bit down hard on the back of her fingers in anticipation as Nicole dropped down between her legs, looking up at her with those fucking fuck me eyes, not ceasing the movement of her fingers.

The feeling of Nicole’s tongue working wide circles of her clit was sending sparks of heat through Waverly’s entire body, and the more she tensed, the more Nicole’s fingers hit all the right notes inside her. She could feel her orgasm building far quicker than she wanted it to, flailing her arm against the bedsheets for something to grip as her body started to writhe and shake. Waverly threw her head back, clamping her teeth into the back of her hand as Nicole started to curve her fingers hard inside her in a beckoning motion. Just as Waverly felt the first waves of her orgasm build, Nicole sucked her swollen clit firmly into her mouth, sending her crashing through a powerful climax. Nicole rolled her tongue flat over Waverly’s clit, and pressed her fingertips firmly against the front wall of her core, allowing her to ride out her orgasm.

As Waverly came down from her high - a hot, sweaty, writhing, puddle of elation - Nicole kissed her softly.

“Hmnnnmm.” Waverly pulled Nicole back into a kiss, trying to convey how she felt in that moment. “I… I think I quite like you, Miss Haught.” Waverly laughed.

Nicole grinned, planting a kiss on Waverly’s forehead. “That, Miss Earp, is good news to me, as I think I quite like you too.”

“Mmm that is good news.” Waverly ran her hand down between their bodies, slipped under the waistband of Nicole’s underwear, and slowly pushed two fingers into Nicole, earning her a wide eyed, guttural groan of surprise and pleasure. She immediately extracted her fingers, keeping her eyes on Nicole’s, and brought them to her lips, slowly taking them individually into her mouth, sucking the sweet coating off of them. Taking her opportunity in Nicole’s stunned arousal, she flipped them around on the bed.

“Now, if it’s quite okay…” she parted Nicole’s thighs, and blew gently on her clit. “I’m not even nearly done with you.”


	7. I Wish it Could be Christmas Every Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Day in the Earp household.  
> It's pure fluff and smut!  
> Merry Christmas all.

“Merry Christmas babe.”

Nicole hummed as Waverly whispered in her ear, planting a kiss behind it and cuddling up closer in the bed. Waverly wrapped her arm over Nicole’s waist, slipping her hand between the fabrics of her tank and boxers to find the soft, warm skin of her toned stomach. She ran her lips over the back of the redhead’s neck, and Nicole felt the warm shiver of goosebumps rising beneath her touch.

“Mmmmnnn… already the best Christmas ever…” Nicole’s voice was thick with sleepiness, but she turned to face Waverly, another flood of warmth seeping through her body as she was met with sparkling eyes and a beaming smile.

“Merry Christmas to you too, beautiful.” Nicole kissed the brunette softly, Waverly deepening the kiss only seconds later. Nicole’s body reacted instantly, butterflies forming in her stomach and heat engulfing her core. She’d been putty since the minute she’d met Waverly, but the events between them over the past two nights had given Nicole a new level of weakness, and both her mind and her body’s responses to the brunette were now well and truly beyond her control. Waverly broke the kiss, her fingers stayed toying with the back of Nicole’s hair. She looked… was that nerves?

“I have a gift for you, but erm…”

Nicole watched as Waverly shyly fumbled for her words. Was she blushing? Nicole kissed her again, wanting to reassure her. The level of confidence Waverly had shown over the past week left Nicole’s heart in her throat in anticipation, wondering what she could possibly have gotten her that would be making her blush.

“You can’t have it until tonight.” Waverly winked, a shy laugh following.

“Oh, really?!” Nicole teased with a grin, turning them over so that Waverly was beneath her. She slid her hand under Waverly’s T shirt, fingertips brushing the curve of her breast. She closed her eyes momentarily, a twinge in her centre distracting her as she felt Waverly’s muscles tighten in anticipation. She slid her hand higher, gently rolling an already hardened nipple between her fingers, feeling a further twinge over the brunette’s gasp of pleasure. “You sure I can’t have it now?”

“I’m sure!” Waverly laughed, twisting her hand in the front of Nicole’s tank, pulling her in close, her words hitting the redhead’s parted lips. “But I didn’t say you couldn’t have me.”

****************************************************************  
  


Nicole raised her hands in mock defence and laughed, as Waverly swatted her hands away for the third time, trying to get dressed. She was looking forward to Christmas Day with the Earps, and the smells of all kinds of foods already wafting up the stairs were mouth-watering, but honestly she was struggling with the idea of leaving this bedroom right now. Waverly was far more mouth-watering than any Christmas dinner, and Nicole was hooked. Line. And. Sinker. Right now, the youngest Earp was stood before her in a patterned grey, black and white two piece, her toned abs on display. Her wavy hair flowed over her shoulders, and she was currently putting in earrings in the shape of snowflakes. For the fourth time, Nicole stood behind her, and slipped her hands over her exposed abs, humming appreciatively into sensitive flesh behind her ear.

“Nicole Haught, if we don’t get down those stairs in the next ten minutes, we will have Wynonna in here in a Christmas frenzy!”

Waverly’s body defied her words, as she leant back into Nicole’s touch. Nicole grinned into Waverly’s neck as she felt her respond, and risked slipping her fingers below the waistband of the brunette’s skirt. She knew they were playing with fire, but she couldn’t get enough of it. She closed her teeth over Waverly’s earlobe, pressing her hips into her curved ass as the brunette reached her arm behind her and tangled her hand in Nicole’s hair. Nicole slid her fingers into Waverly’s underwear, groaning at how wet she already was. Everything about this girl was a turn on to Nicole, and the way she rolled her head back now against Nicole’s shoulder, erratic gasps of pleasure escaping her lips as the older girl ran two fingertips either side of her already swollen clit, was most definitely no exception. Waverly’s moans grew louder as insistent fingers continued to tease her clit, and Nicole ran her nails over exposed abs that clenched and shuddered as the brunette’s body started to lose control. She was starting to recognise the signs that Waverly’s body gave her, telling her what she needed and when, and when the brunette’s orgasm was near. Nicole knew she was already close.

“Oi, it’s Christmas Day and I want my presents, what the fuck’s taking so long!?”

Wynonna’s voice, and the rattle as she attempted to open the locked door, triggered a growl of frustration from Nicole and a whimper from Waverly, deprived of satisfaction just moments from orgasm.

“Downstairs women, don’t make me start without you! … And why is the door locked!? What you doing in there Haught, are you banging my sister?”

Nicole groaned, pressing her forehead against Waverly’s head as she heard Wynonna laugh and run back down the stairs. She spun Waverly to face her, trying her best to convey her apology in her expression as the younger girl fought to regain her composure. She kissed Waverly softly, and pulled her in, wrapping her arms around her.

“I promise you, I will make up for that the second I get you alone again.”

Waverly breathed a soft chuckle, gripping the front of Nicole’s shirt with both hands. “And I promise you, that I will get you back for that!” She kissed her chastely, then pushed her away, slapping her ass as Nicole turned for the door. “Now go, before Wynonna combusts!”

******************************************************  
  


Waverly squirmed in her seat as she watched Doc open his present from Wynonna. She was acutely aware of the mess in her underwear, her still swollen clit brushing against the soaking wet material, refusing to allow her to relax and sit back. Fuck, she was frustrated.

Waverly considered herself a pretty sexual person, but she had never encountered anything like the constant need she experienced around Nicole. There was something effortless in the way she carried herself that drew Waverly like a moth to a flame. Something in the way she always appeared so in control, until Waverly pushed all the right buttons. Something in the way she looked in heels and a black fitted jumpsuit; in a backwards cap and a flannel shirt; in a tank and PJ bottoms… in a laced black bra and matching underwear… Waverly shuddered. It was ridiculous and she knew it. She felt like a rampant teenager, just waiting for every opportunity to jump on the redhead. She fidgeted again, trying desperately to relieve the uncomfortable pressure in her clit. She looked over at Nicole, sitting on the sofa beside her with her legs tucked beneath her, looking undeniably gorgeous in a tan blazer, open over a white tank, and faded blue jeans. Nicole caught her eyes, smiling a warm, dimpled smile that never failed to give Waverly butterflies.

It was more than the sex. Nicole did things to Waverly that she wasn’t used to. She knew exactly when to be sweet, and exactly when to be sexy. She made Waverly laugh effortlessly, with quick wit and adorable quirks. She made her feel safe and protected, without ever making her feel small or incapable. They had connected very strongly in a very short space of time, and Waverly expected that to scare her, but somehow Nicole made it feel okay. Waverly shook her head, smiling to herself. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them, wrapping her arms around herself. She needed to pull herself together – they had a whole day with the family, and Waverly loved Christmas.

As Gus opened the last present under the tree, Waverly stood.

“Drinks, anyone?”

Wynonna followed Waverly into the kitchen, helping to collect glasses and different bottles.

“You seem to be getting on well with Nicole, you guys best friends now? You watch you don’t replace me.” Wynonna made a mock ‘I’m watching you’ gesture at her sister.

Waverly eyed her, one eyebrow raised and a closed mouth smirk giving way to a grin as she shook her head at the gesture.

“Hate to break it to you Wynonna, but I think I’m her new favourite. I’m just a little more…”

She winked.

“…open minded.”

Waverly nudged her sister with her hip on her way past, laughing at the confused look on her face as she headed back to the living room with the tray of drinks.  
  


*****************************************************

  
Nicole threw herself back into the sofa with a groan, head in her hands. The timer was running low, and Wynonna had drawn the same thing three times and it still looked like nothing but a fish to Nicole. Apparently that was not the correct answer. Both of the other teams, Gus and Dolls, and Waverly and Doc, were miles ahead of them on the points board, and she was about ready to give up. The sand timer trickled out, and Wynonna threw the pen at Nicole.

“It’s a vase, do not tell me this is not obvious!”

“Dude why is it on its side!?? And you drew it three times and didn’t once think to add flowers!?”

They’d played every game under the sun, and Nicole had been lumbered with Wynonna for every one of them. It had been an exhausting, frustrating, absolutely fucking glorious day and Nicole couldn’t remember having a better Christmas since she was a small child. The food had been nothing short of celestial, and the gentle banter and bickering amongst the family had felt great to be a part of.

Even though they’d not been able to express much to each other during the day, Nicole felt somehow even more connected to Waverly, having spent a Christmas with her family, and she loved watching the way she interacted with those around her. The way in which Waverly Earp presented herself was a constant source of amazement to Nicole. She was so naturally sweet and compassionate, and she exuded a clever purity that painted her as so wholesome and yet so switched on - so smart and so empowered that it quite frankly was just bad-ass. To Nicole, Waverly was an ingenious labyrinth of incredible characteristics folding over each other at once, and she was loving growing to recognise the layers. Sweet, over daring, over smart, over sexy in an enchanting trifle that Nicole could consume endlessly.

Nicole glanced at her watch. It was nearing midnight, and she was hoping it wouldn’t be much longer before she could steal Waverly away for the night.

As if on cue, she saw Waverly stand and stretch. Nicole supressed a grin as she spotted the faux yawn. Not wanting to look too obvious, Nicole waited for Waverly to leave the room, thinking she’d wait a minute before she moved to follow. Her phone buzzed in her back pocket.

_Give me ten. Need to get your present ready ;) xx_

Nicole’s heart pounded in her chest as she made a note of the time. What was Waverly doing?

Ten minutes felt like an eternity. Nicole checked the clock every minute, getting more and more agitated. When enough time had passed, she practically jumped from the sofa, bidding her hasty goodnights, and sprinted up the stairs. On the last step, she stopped and took a deep breath, composing herself before she entered the bedroom.

The room was empty, lights off but for the small string of warm white fairy lights hung above the bed. Something smelled of jasmine – a candle? Nicole couldn’t spot the source. Where was Waverly? Nicole sat herself on the bed, her mind swimming as she tried to dissect the situation. The bathroom door opened, and Nicole turned.

*************************************************************

She couldn’t move. Every part of Nicole’s brain failed her as the scene before her clouded her entire being. Waverly stood in the dim light of the doorway, one hand back in her tousled hair as she leant against the frame. She wore heeled boots that gave way to slender, muscular legs under sheer, black stockings. Thin straps of black material connected them to a centre of ruby red lace over black, several bands running beneath her hips, leaving lines of exposed skin as they worked to connect to material the other side. Bare stomach merged to toned abs, partially covered by a network of crossed ruby and black lines, muscles rippling between them. Curved breasts sat high, beneath matching ruby lace, black bands running back out of sight. Long, tousled hair cascaded around a face carrying the most alluring blend of self-aware nerves and knowing confidence that Nicole had ever seen.

Oh my _fucking god!_

Nicole hadn’t moved. Her mouth was dry, her heart was pounding, and she was very, very wet. Waverly had begun to move towards her, swaying her hips slowly. She reached the bed, and Nicole tried her best to say something.

“Y…” She faltered, unable to comprehend anything but Waverly. Fuck. She groaned.

“Yeah?” Waverly smirked. “I hoped you’d like it.”

“I...” Nicole sighed, trailing her eyes over the length of Waverly’s body once more.

“Well…” Waverly dropped her voice to a low husk, placing her hand in the centre of Nicole’s chest, and pushing her back against the pillows. “There are a lot of things I want to do with you tonight.” She climbed onto the bed and straddled Nicole, clamping her thighs either side of Nicole’s chest, pinning her arms down. Unable to move, Nicole drank in the brunette’s image from this new angle, and felt another pool of moisture collect in her underwear.

“But first…” Waverly’s hands began to explore her own body, and searing heat overwhelmed Nicole as she helplessly watched. Waverly closed her hands over her own breasts, massaging them through thin lace material, as she captured hardened nipples between splayed fingers. She worked her hands down her stomach, slipping her fingers into her underwear, and coated in thick arousal, she pushed them between Nicole’s lips. Nicole could do nothing but oblige, and so willingly, heavy pulses surging through her core with Waverly’s every move.

“I think you need to finish what you started.”

Waverly moved her position, so that she was straddling Nicole’s face. Nicole moaned in anticipation of what she knew was coming next, her own desire fast becoming too much for her to handle. Waverly pulled her laced underwear to one side, and Nicole slipped her hand into her own underwear as the sight and the heady scent of the brunette’s visible arousal overwhelmed her. Waverly lowered herself, one hand steadying herself on the wall, the other continuing to tease her nipples. Nicole ran her tongue through Waverly’s folds, shivering as she felt and tasted just how turned on she was. She slowly, deliberately trailed her tongue over Waverly’s clit, and the shudder and the almost pleading moans that escaped the brunette told her that she’d needed this all day, and she needed quick release. Nicole sucked Waverly’s clit into her mouth, holding it firmly as she flicked the tip of her tongue over it. She allowed the movement of Waverly’s hips to control the speed and the pressure of the contact, mimicking the motions with her fingers on her own clit. She began to moan, the vibrations sending Waverly into a heightened frenzy above her. Waverly came hard, her thighs clamping around Nicole’s jaw, the redhead still ever increasingly turned on by the grinding hips, and soft, wet flesh pushing through her mouth, and she worked to capture every last bit of Waverly’s high.

Once Waverly had ridden out her orgasm, her glazed dark eyes returned to mischievous fire, and Nicole felt her stomach drop as they focused on her. Waverly slowly undressed Nicole, keeping her eyes locked on hers. Nicole felt every nerve in her body twitch with agonising need as Waverly dragged the task out, the cocky look on her face driving her crazy with lust.

“Fuck, Waves.” She breathed. “You’re too much. I need you. Please.”

Waverly sank her tongue deep into Nicole’s mouth, running her nails firmly down her abs and her stomach, causing Nicole to groan heavily into the kiss. She pushed the palm of her hand downwards over Nicole’s centre, and cupped it firmly. Nicole was losing control, unable to stop herself from pushing her hips down, desperate to increase the contact. The base of Waverly’s palm rocked against her clit, and Nicole gripped Waverly’s hair as she kissed her, needing to hold her close for some sense of stability.

“Just… fuck, please. Ohh…” Nicole could feel her orgasm building but it wasn’t enough. She needed Waverly to fuck her.

“Please?” Waverly teased, turning her lips to Nicole’s chest, taking her nipple into her mouth and sucking hard.

“Please… fuck me…” Nicole panted, struggling to focus on the words she needed to say – the sight of Waverly in her lingerie, and the feeling of her teasing palm taking up too much of her brain power to form sentences.

Waverly pushed two fingers hard inside Nicole, drawing them out slowly, and then pushing them in hard again. The string of curse words that began to leave Nicole’s mouth as the brunette’s fingers drove into her would almost definitely be heard throughout the house. She bucked her hips to meet every thrust of Waverly’s fingers, increasing the speed as she got closer to her orgasm, and Waverly followed her guidance. Nicole felt the burning tension and rush of pleasure as her orgasm hit, and she fell apart around Waverly’s expert fingers, loud moans giving way to gentle gasps of Waverly’s name as she came down from her high.

Nicole pulled Waverly into her, kissing her passionately. She rolled them over onto their sides, and breaking apart, breathless and shaking, Nicole smiled widely as she gestured at Waverly’s outfit.

“I wasn’t wrong. Fucking best. Christmas. Ever.”


	8. Warm This Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Wynonna ever catch on?

“Get up Haught. We’re going out.”

Nicole’s black barbour jacket landed over her shoulder, as Wynonna stormed into the living room. Waverly’s legs lifted off of her lap as both girls sat themselves up on the sofa, Waverly pausing their movie. Wynonna disappeared into the kitchen, and Nicole shrugged apologetically at Waverly, confused and disappointed. They’d been planning to finish their movie, and go for a walk away from prying eyes. Looked like it’d have to wait!

“Come on dude, what you waiting for?” Wynonna’s voice called from the other room.

Nicole jumped up, pulling her jacket on and leaning in to kiss Waverly.

“Alright, I’m coming!” She shouted back at her friend, fighting to control the frustration in her voice. What was her problem? Where were they going? “I’m sorry baby. I’ll come find you when I’m back, we can go for that walk?” She kissed the brunette again, then placed one more on her forehead before hurrying out to find Wynonna.

The winter air was bitter, and Nicole wished she’d had a chance to grab a hat and some gloves as she trotted to keep up with Wynonna.

“Wanna tell me where we’re going, and why it’s so important we do it so quickly?”

“Dolls is pissing me off, I need a drink … “

Wynonna slowed her pace, and finally Nicole fell in by her side. The redhead felt herself relax as her friend nudged her with her hip and grinned.

“…and I haven’t had any one on one bestie time in like a week. To the bar, please!”

“You should have just said!” Nicole checked her watch. “Although, it’s 1pm dude.”

“Fuck it, it’s Christmas. 5 o’clock somewhere right?”

Nicole laughed. Wynonna was right, they’d not spent much time together this week, both a little… preoccupied.

In the bar, Nicole racked the pool table, while Wynonna bought the drinks. Nicole couldn’t help the nerves she felt creep through her body as she watched her friend order the round. This was the first time they’d spend any real one on one time together since they’d come to Purgatory, save the occasional few minutes in the house, and Nicole knew that she probably should mention the way things had developed between her and Waverly. Deep down she knew that Wynonna would be fine, but ‘what ifs’ crowded her confidence, and she couldn’t help but feel anxious. She took a deep breath, blowing it out through puffed cheeks.

“Cheers mate.” She took the beer from Wynonna’s hand, and handed her a cue. “Next one’s on me, then it’s loser’s round. What’s Dolls done this time?”

This was their ritual. Neither were great at the talking game, and a few beers and a game of pool had fast become their outlet. Focusing their eyes on the pool table took the confrontational pressure out of opening up, and both girls found they could say more to a cue and 8 balls than they could to the face of a listening ear.

As Wynonna talked, they cleared the table and their pints. Nicole listened, offering advice where she could, and Wynonna’s mood visibly lifted as the game went on. Nicole grabbed the second round of beers, and Wynonna racked the table. As Nicole returned, she felt her nerves pick up again. Wynonna was in better spirits, and this was the opportunity that she needed, to tell her about her feelings for Waverly.

“My family seem to really like you, dude. I’ve gotta be honest, it’s been pretty great having you as part of it.”

Nicole drew the cue back, lowering her body to study the table as she took aim. She smiled to herself as Wynonna’s words sank in, letting her mind flicker to Waverly. She drove the cue forwards, hammering the white ball directly down the centre of the table, sending red and yellow flying outwards in a satisfying burst of colour.

“I like them! I really appreciate you bringing me here. It’s been…” Her mind flashed - images of home cooked food, of board games and crosswords, of cards and whiskey. Images of Waverly. Cuddled up coffees in bed. Her laugh, her wit. Her searing kisses, her groans of pleasure. Her nails down Nicole’s back. She shuddered. “It’s been the best holiday I’ve had in… well. Ever.” She stepped back, allowing Wynonna to take the table.

“And it’s been alright, sharing with Waverly?”

There it was. The opening. The way in. Nicole hesitated, taking a few gulps of her beer as Wynonna positioned her shot.

“Gotta say Haught, I’m impressed you’ve managed to keep it in your pants.” Wynonna laughed, driving her shot, clenching her fist in celebration as her target ball teetered, and dropped into the pocket.

For fuck sake. Prickly red heat crawled up Nicole’s neck and she slammed her eyes shut, scrabbling for her next move. She sucked in a breath through her clenched teeth, and exhaled slowly. Fuck it. Confidence is key, right? She grabbed her beer, drained the glass, and set it down again, leaning forwards on her cue to watch Wynonna as she gave her response.

“As if I could…” she smirked as Wynonna’s shot strayed left of her target as she snapped her head up to look at Nicole, the cue ball bouncing off the cushion and barrelling into the corner pocket.

Nicole winked at Wynonna, slapping her ass as she slipped past her to collect the cue ball from the tray. “Double shot for me, thank you.”

The look of bewildered uncertainty on Wynonna’s face shifted, signs of amused intrigue creeping in as she studied Nicole. She laughed, and Nicole felt her shoulders drop as the tension left the air for the moment. Nicole turned her eyes to the table, took her aim, and sank two balls in one skilled shot.

“You’re so transparent. Green eyes and an Earp ass and you’re putty.” Wynonna grinned, tilting her glass in Nicole’s direction and draining the contents, as the redhead sent another ball flying into the pocket. Nicole felt relief wash over her, and chuckled at her friend’s comment. Was that it? That felt far too easy.

“Too bad she’s straight, dude. You’re a wasted talent.”

Nicole’s target ball ricocheted off the corner pocket, and rolled into the middle of the table. She laughed, shaking her head. Not quite that easy. Wynonna, the eternally oblivious. Nicole stepped back for her friend’s shot.

“I dunno man. I am lot less sure about that than you are.” She grinned as Wynonna cocked her eyebrow, a wry smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

“Much as I’d love to marry you into the family Shit-Haught, I have to inform you that even your effortless charm has its limitations.” Wynonna stepped back, leaning against the wall, swinging her cue as Nicole took her aim.

Nicole pursed her lips to stop the wide spread of a grin, closing her eyes as her mind flashed back to Waverly’s fingernails over her abs, shaky breath hot in her ear – _I was just worried I’d fuck myself dreaming of you again._

“I can assure you,” she sank her last ball, turning her eyes to Wynonna’s, “that it doesn’t.”

Nicole grinned as Wynonna shook her head, and lined herself up for the black. She drew the cue back, pulsed it a few times to check the line, and drove through. The black ball sailed cleanly into the centre pocket, to a frustrated groan from Wynonna.

“Beers are on you!”

As she watched Wynonna fling her cue onto the table and head to the bar, Nicole breathed a sigh of relief. She felt confident that whilst Wynonna wasn’t quite taking bait, she seemed perfectly fine with the concept and that was enough for now. The seed was planted.  
  


********************************************  
  
Waverly couldn’t help the burst of laughter as she halted at the living room window, having been about to draw the curtains. Two figures stumbled towards the house, picking their way through the snow, swaying as they tried to keep each other from dropping to the floor. She laughed loudly as they failed, one figure disappearing momentarily through the snow, followed quickly by the other in an effort to hoist her friend up.

Waverly moved to the kitchen, filling the kettle and flicking it on. She assumed coffee might be in order. She was placing three mugs on a tray when the front door flung open, and Wynonna fell through it, immediately creasing with laughter. Waverly watched in amusement as Nicole stepped over Wynonna, hiccupped, and fell, landing spread eagled on the bottom of the staircase.

Their laughter was infectious, and Waverly felt warmth spread through her at the sight. The strength of the relationship between the two friends was apparent, and Waverly loved to see them enjoy each other’s company – drunken messes as they may be. She turned to look at Nicole, laughing as she reached her hand out to help her up.

“You… look very beautiful.” Nicole’s words were slurred, and her wide eyes were glazed, but that dimpled smile never failed to flip Waverly’s stomach upside down. She laughed.

“You look very drunk!” Waverly grinned, stroking her fingers over the back of Nicole’s hand, before turning to help her sister off of the floor.

“Waverly! This one…” Wynonna’s face was deadpan, her eyes wide, finger pointed at Nicole. Her words were just as slurred, and Waverly fought to control her laughter. “This one wants to get in your pants!” Wynonna broke into a laugh. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you!”

Waverly bit her lower lip in her increasingly more difficult efforts to control her laughter, as Nicole leaned in behind her, a very loud whisper in her ear.

“I do. I do want to do that.”

Waverly shook her head in amusement, turning on the spot and pushing Nicole towards the living room.

“Oh really? Well if you want any hope of that, then you need coffee.” She smirked. “Both of you need coffee! Go!”

Waverly stood back to let both girls into the living room, and giggled as Wynonna hit the end of the sofa and inelegantly collapsed onto it. She’d felt her heart beat faster at her sister’s comment. Wynonna was far too oblivious to have picked this up on her own, so - Nicole had said something to her. That felt good. Like, really good. In Waverly’s eyes, this meant Nicole saw this as something she should be open about, and just _maybe_ that meant that it _could_ be okay, to hope that this _might_ be more than just a holiday romance? Maybe?

She retrieved the tray of drinks and returned to find Wynonna asleep, face down and snoring into the sofa cushions. Honestly, this girl was useless. Nicole sat opposite on the armchair, and Waverly set the tray down on the coffee table, and sat herself on the redhead’s lap, reaching her arms around her neck.

“Have fun, beautiful?” Waverly planted a kiss on Nicole’s cheek, her hand stroking the back of her neck.

“Hmmmmm yeah. I missed you though. Did I mention you’re very pretty and I like you?”

Waverly chuckled, leaning in to kiss Nicole softly. “You, are a very cute drunk. I missed you too.” Waverly cupped her hand over Nicole’s cheek, running her thumb lightly over her cheekbone. She was a _very_ cute drunk. But it was 5:30pm! “Coffee!”

Nicole took the mug from Waverly, and gingerly sipped at it.

“I did miss you. Basically…” The look on Nicole’s face melted Waverly. Her wide eyes sparkled as they tried to focus on the brunette’s face, and she was trying so hard to look serious. Waverly knew she was trying to show she meant what she was saying, and despite herself, butterflies swarmed in her stomach as she waited.

“Basically, I think you’re perfect. You make me feel all these things and I want… want to keep feeling them! All the time. I just like you. A lot.”

Waverly kissed her, slowly. Alcohol or none, the words were exactly what she wanted to hear, and for now she would accept them as they came.

“You are something pretty amazing, Nicole Haught. I like you too. A lot.”

The beaming grin that spread across Nicole’s face at her words made Waverly chuckle.

“Now drink your coffee! I’ll call for takeout.”  
  


**********************************************  
  


Nicole sat in her towel on the edge of the bed, and drained the last of her water bottle. She flopped back onto the pillows beside Waverly, the energy to get dressed after her shower eluding her. Her head was starting to clear, a dull thud replacing the inebriated haze. Ugh! She threw her arms over her eyes and grumbled, hearing Waverly giggle alongside her.

Nicole heard the knock of leather on wood as Waverly placed her book on the night stand, and felt goosebumps prickle over her skin as the brunette traced her fingers over the back of her arm and down her side, wrapping her arm around her middle. She lifted her arms from her face, unable to stop a smile from spreading as Waverly kissed the end of her nose, then connected their lips in a warm kiss.

“How you feeling?” The tone in Waverly’s voice was teasing, but genuine concern lay clear behind her amusement.

“Not surprisingly, a little jagged!” Nicole laughed. “Although I feel a lot better with you wrapped around me.”

Nicole felt rough. She was exhausted, her head was starting to pound, and she felt the familiar nausea of a hangover threatening to rear over her. Even so, the way Waverly’s fingers trailed over her skin, dipping below the material of her towel, tracing her curves with slow hands – Nicole could feel her body responding to the brunette as it always did. She closed her eyes, and let out a shaky breath.

“I’m sorry we never managed our walk! And I’m sorry you had to witness that sorry state.” She laughed, embarrassment flushing her cheeks as she buried her face in Waverly’s neck.

Nicole hadn’t intended to drink quite so much. The third round had involved shots, as had the fourth, and the time had flown past. Now the effects were wearing off, she worried she’d embarrassed herself in front of Waverly.

“Don’t be sorry. You are the most adorable drunk!”

Waverly’s words and the laugh that followed sounded genuine, but something behind her eyes made Nicole’s heart drop through her stomach. Was that anxiety? Had she said something she shouldn’t have? Done something she shouldn’t have?

“Waves… are you okay? Did I do something?” Nicole was pretty sure she remembered everything, but she racked her brains for anything she could have done that might have hurt Waverly.

“No, of course not! It’s just…”

Nicole watched the brunette’s face as her eyes widened with telling signs of nerves, kicking herself for whatever it was that was caused her to feel this way.

“It’s just you said some things. Some things I really liked and I just… I wanted to know if they were… real. You know?” Waverly had sat up, and was on her knees on the bed, looking down at Nicole nervously. Her breathing was heavy and her eyes were wide, her brows furrowed and she tugged a little on her bottom lip with her teeth as she anxiously awaited her response.

She looked so vulnerable, and Nicole felt her heart race as she processed the question. What? How could she not know?

“Waves…”

“I mean, it’s okay, you know, if… if it’s not. I just wanted to know.”

Nicole pulled Waverly’s hands into her own, pulling her back down against her body, and rolled them so that she was propped over the brunette. She brushed her lips over Waverly’s, and ran her thumb over her jawline.

“Waverly, I meant every word.” She saw the brunette’s face relax as her words reassured her, and captured her lips in a kiss, feeling Waverly smile as she did so.

“I really like you, Waverly Earp. Like… _really_ like you.” She grinned as Waverly blushed and closed her eyes, breathing out a relieved laugh. “As if you couldn’t tell!”

“I had my suspicions, but you can never be too sure about these things. Now just how bad are you feeling?”

Waverly’s cheeky glint was back in her eyes, and her hands traced the line that held Nicole’s towel together over her torso. Cocking an eyebrow at Nicole and biting down on her lower lip, Waverly spread the towel apart, running her hands down the redhead’s sides, sweeping her thumbs over her nipples as she passed them.

“Because you look damn good in a towel, and I’ve got a great cure for a hangover.”


	9. Auld Lang Syne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year.
> 
> I wont have time to post this one tomorrow, so here it is a little early.

Nicole set the keg of beer down on the kitchen floor, wine bottles clinking in the bag slung over her shoulder. Wynonna and Dolls followed, placing large canvas bags rattling with bottles of rum, whiskey, and coke down on the table.

Waverly was busy over the chopping board, knife in hand, finely slicing onions, garlic, chilli and tomato in preparation for tacos. She was dancing to the radio as she worked, her tight jeans hugging her ass, and Nicole nearly dropped the bag of wine as Doc’s voice appeared in the doorway, snapping her out of her trance.

“Get the pins?”

She fumbled in her bag for the tacks, handing them to Doc. He and Gus were hanging decorations through the house, ready for their New Year’s party tonight. Wynonna and Dolls headed back to the car for the rest of the things, and Nicole seized her opportunity.

Her hands ran over Waverly’s ass, and slipped around her waist as she closed her lips over her earlobe. The brunette rocked her ass back into Nicole’s hips in time with the music, as she sang along. Nicole laughed, biting down on her earlobe and showering warm kisses over her neck.

“Don’t tease me, Earp. It’s a dangerous game when you’ve got your hands full.”

Waverly smirked, turning to face the redhead, and leaned in to kiss her, sinking her tongue into her mouth with a hum that connected straight to Nicole’s core.

“Then don’t distract me!”

Nicole grinned, holding her hands up in mock defence, and took a small step back - their bodies no longer touching, just as Wynonna reappeared with the second load of canvas bags. Nicole turned to lean back on the counter, stealing a piece of tomato from Waverly’s chopping board and throwing it into her mouth as Wynonna watched her, eyebrow raised.

“If you’re quite done flirting with my baby sister, get over here and help me unpack this shit?” 

Nicole smirked as Wynonna rolled her eyes, a playful smile tugging at her lips.

“I wouldn’t say I’m done, per say, but I can pause for a minute or two.” She winked at Waverly. “Later?”

Waverly shook her head with a grin, as Wynonna whipped a rolled tea towel at her friend. Nicole laughed. Wynonna hadn’t said anything about it since their drinks a few days ago, but Nicole had relaxed and she knew she and Waverly were becoming less discreet by the day. She wouldn’t put it past Wynonna to still be oblivious, but she had a feeling her friend was finally cottoning on.

She glanced over at Waverly as she unpacked the shopping bags, smiling to herself as she watched the younger girl swing her hips to the music, swaying her shoulders in time with them. New Year’s Eve. That marked two weeks she’d been here, and a week until they left. Nicole swallowed hard, trying to push down the nauseous feeling that overwhelmed her when she thought about next week, and the 90 minute drive it would put between her and the girl she was fast falling for. It wasn’t the distance that worried her. 90 minutes was nothing. Her anxiety belonged to the fear that maybe for Waverly, this was just fun – warm for the holidays! Then when she left, Waverly would return to her everyday life, and maybe Nicole wouldn’t be on her mind anymore. She sighed, trying to push the thoughts from her head. She had another week, and when the time felt right, she’d talk to Waverly. For now, she didn’t want to push it.

Waverly spun on the spot as the song on the radio hit its key change, and pointed at Nicole as she sang along loudly. Nicole grinned. Yep, she was falling real hard, and she knew it.

*****************************************************************************

Waverly studied her reflection in the full length mirror. She’d changed her outfit three times, and pulled everything she owned out over the small double bed. She wanted to wear something that made her feel confident and sexy; wanted to feel the power of Nicole’s eyes burning her core as she dragged them over her body. She sighed, pulling the dress off over her head, matching black lace underwear staring back at her in the mirror.

Nicole wolf whistled from the doorway of the bathroom, and Waverly cocked an eyebrow, turning to face her. 

“Is that your outfit? Have to say I’m a fan… not sure I really want to share though.”

Nicole smirked, closing the gap between them, and Waverly gripped the front of her towel, pulling her close.

“No, this one is for you, for later.”

She kissed the redhead deeply, running her hands down her back and over her ass. She lingered over the back of her thighs, dragging her nails lightly over the soft flesh below the curve of Nicole’s ass. She felt a shiver run down her spine as Nicole’s breath caught in her throat. Waverly never tired of the way Nicole’s body answered to her touch, and she loved how much the redhead’s arousal always heightened her own. 

“For later? But I’m so ready now.” 

Nicole’s cocky grin shot tingles through Waverly’s stomach, and she felt heat burn between her legs as the redhead took her hand and guided it between the folded material of her towel. Waverly kept her eyes on Nicole’s, watching as she gritted her teeth and growled a carnal groan of pleasure as she circled the tip of her finger over the sensitive entrance to the redhead’s centre. Her own core pulsed as she felt how turned on Nicole already was, and she slowly trailed her finger back through soft folds and over the redhead’s already swollen clit. Waverly smirked, withdrawing her hand, and pushed the tip of her finger between her lips, Nicole’s arousal sweet on her tongue. She loved how that never failed to elicit a groan from Nicole.

Waverly licked her lips as the towel dropped to the floor, and she pushed Nicole backwards, pinning her back against the bedroom wall. She fucking loved watching Nicole’s controlled demeanour crumble. Waverly ran her hands over the redhead’s abs, feeling them shudder, and moved up to her breasts, taking her nipples between thumb and forefinger, pulling them out away from Nicole’s body. The low moans were driving Waverly crazy, and that fire in dark chocolate eyes burned almost too hot for her to handle. She felt Nicole’s hands tug in her hair as the redhead kissed her, her arousal growing thicker as soft lips expertly caressed her own.

Waverly dropped to her knees, dragging her nails down over soft flesh as she did so, Nicole’s hoarse groan like flames over her body. She looked up at Nicole – red flush in her cheeks, lips parted, tongue running over them in anticipation; her chest heaved as she breathed heavily. She had her right where she wanted her, and it was such a huge fucking turn on. She slid her hands behind Nicole’s thighs, and up to the curve of her ass, holding her still as she flattened her tongue and ran it slowly over the length of her centre, cupping her clit as she reached it. Smirking slightly at the sounds beginning to fall from Nicole’s lips, Waverly reversed the path with the tip of her tongue, and remembering the response she had received, she traced circles over the entrance to Nicole’s core, as she had done with her finger earlier. A sharp tug in her hair and the expletives that tumbled around her ears told her she was having the effect she wanted, and Waverly trailed her tongue back to Nicole’s clit, her fingertips resuming their teasing circular motion.

As she felt insistent hips push forwards, Waverly sucked Nicole’s clit into her mouth. She slid her fingers into her, and pulled forwards, grinding them slowly over the soft flesh of Nicole’s core. Waverly could feel muscles tightening around her fingers, and the sounds filling the air told her Nicole was losing control. She flicked her tongue swiftly over Nicole’s clit, and the redhead threw her arm up to her face, biting down hard to conceal her guttural moans as her orgasm hit her.

Waverly guided Nicole’s body gently as she slid down the wall, her legs no longer able to hold her. She turned and sat herself between the redhead’s legs, leaning back against her shoulder, stroking her fingers over her thighs.

“Fuck, the things you do to me, Waverly Earp.”

Waverly giggled, leaning her head back to kiss Nicole softly. She tensed, fighting her intense arousal as Nicole dipped her fingers under the waistband of her underwear. She shook her head.

“Nuh-uh. For later!” She winked, and dragged herself to her feet, offering her hands to Nicole, who pouted and whimpered.

“Now, you need to help me decide what to wear!”

*******************************************************************

Nicole clinked her glass against Waverly’s, and against Wynonna’s, licked the salt from her hand, and threw the burning liquid down her throat. Shaking it off, she sucked the bitter lemon, and coughed in disapproval.

“Ugh, do not make me do that again!”

Wynonna laughed, lining up another round.

“It’s the New Year dude, and I am not entering a new decade sober.”

Nicole checked the clock. 11:48pm. The house was busier than usual – a handful of people Nicole had never seen before. Mainly friends of Gus’s and friends of Doc’s, she was told. Nicole was a few drinks down, but she’d watch her limit tonight. She felt content, and she was still reeling from her last hangover.   
Waverly’s arm crept around her waist, as she handed her a whiskey and coke. The youngest Earp had been unapologetic this evening, brazenly tactile even around her friends and family, and it felt to Nicole like a big step for them. She beamed as Waverly laced their fingers together, dragging her out of the kitchen and into the hallway. The guests were starting to gather to head outside, where Doc had assembled a firework display for the midnight countdown. Both girls pulled their coats on to join them.

The Earps’ wide porch way was lit with its usual fairy lights, and Doc had set a cast iron firepit flaring in the centre. Waverly pulled Nicole to the side of the firepit, and huddled against her. Nicole wrapped her arms around the brunette and pulled her close, trying to keep her warm.

“So – best bit of 2019?”

Waverly’s eyes shone as she asked her question, and she twisted her hands into the front of Nicole’s jacket. Nicole smirked, and furrowed her brows as she considered her answer.

“Hmmm. There are so many to choose from…” 

Those eyes, and that cheeky knowing smirk. Nicole didn’t think she’d ever get enough of this girl.

“I think I’d have to say, the moment you called my name in your dirty dreams.” Nicole winked, and laughed as Waverly hit her in the chest.

“You were not there for that!” Waverly whined, but couldn’t hold back her laugh. “Shut up.”

Nicole grinned, pulling Waverly close as the countdown started around them.

_10, 9, 8…_

“Honestly…” Nicole’s voice was low, hushed below the voices counting down to the new year.

Waverly wrapped her hands around Nicole’s neck and pulled her in, their lips millimetres apart.

_5, 4, 3 …_

“Falling in love with you.”

Waverly’s gasp was lost as their lips crashed together, cheers erupting around them as the New Year rung in. The kiss grew heated as the brunette slipped her tongue into Nicole’s mouth. As they broke apart, their breathing heavy, Nicole felt the nerves hit her as she processed what she’d just said. Shit.

She pulled back, studying Waverly’s face. Wide, shining eyes looked back at her, flushed lips parted, a stunned smile playing at the corners. Her voice was barely a whisper.

“What…?”

Nicole wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol, the atmosphere, or the way Waverly was looking at her now, but she felt her nerves drop away. She grinned, wrapping both arms around the brunette’s waist, pulling her flush against her body. Waverly’s hands folded round Nicole’s neck, as she brushed their lips together.

“You asked me for my favourite moment of 2019.” Nicole smirked. 

Waverly breathed a laugh, her eyes flickering between Nicole’s lips and her gaze.

“I did. And you said…?”

Nicole laughed, placing a kiss on Waverly’s nose.

“I said, falling in love with you. And yes, Waverly Earp, I meant it.”

Nicole felt butterflies swarm in her stomach as Waverly’s eyes flickered closed, and a wide smile spread across her face.

“Well mine…” Waverly’s lips swept over Nicole’s, and her fingers pulled lightly in her hair. “Was hearing you say that.”

Nicole grinned as Waverly pulled her into another searing kiss. 

A loud *ahem* next to them broke them apart, and Nicole grimaced as Wynonna stood with her arms folded, watching them, bemusement pulling at her features. She winked at Nicole, holding her hand to the side of her mouth in a mock whisper. 

“Looks like that charm works a treat after all.”

Nicole laughed, and nodded her head at her friend cockily, earning her a slap on the arm from Waverly. Wynonna raised an eyebrow, and turned to Waverly.

“I’m really gunna need this story, babygirl… you so do not tell me enough!” She grinned, and backed away, holding her hands out in front of her. “Who even are you?!” She winked. “Happy New Year kids!”

As the shooting sound of fireworks started, Nicole pulled Waverly in close, wrapping her arms around her waist from behind as they turned to watch the display. She was acutely aware of Waverly’s fingers tracing patterns over the back of her hands, and couldn’t help the grin that formed as she felt her trace the shape of a heart.

Happy New Year indeed.


	10. End Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter - thank you for reading my first efforts. Please let me know what you think - good and bad - as I'd love to write more!

Nicole wrapped her arm around Waverly’s waist, sweeping her hair to the side and planting soft kisses along her shoulder and her neck. Warm water splashed around them as Waverly sank back against Nicole’s chest, absent mindedly drawing patterns in the bubbles that covered her arms. The room filled with the glow and scent of candles, and the light steam that rose from the bath. Nicole lay back, tracing her hands over Waverly’s torso, enjoying the way her fingers glided over smooth, wet muscles.  
  
“Do you really have to leave?”

Waverly’s voice sounded small, and she turned her head to rest her cheek on Nicole’s chest. Nicole’s heart sank.

“You have no idea how much I wish I didn’t have to. But, Waves, I…”

Nicole faltered. She wanted to tell Waverly that it would be fine; that they were less than a couple of hours drive from each other; that she’d see her all the time; that she loved her. But Waverly hadn’t said… _that_ , and despite herself, Nicole still hadn’t plucked up the courage to ask her how she felt. Waverly hadn’t acted any differently since the other night, but she hadn’t said anything either, and Nicole figured it was too soon. She’d jumped the gun, but that was okay. It was how she felt, and Nicole Haught had forever worn her heart on her sleeve.  
  


*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
_‘But I…’ what?_ _She what??_

Waverly held her breath, afraid to move or to make a sound, as if somehow if she did it might stop Nicole from saying what she wanted to say. Waverly wanted Nicole to tell her that she wasn’t leaving – not really. She wanted her to tell her that it really wasn’t very far, and that this was worth the extra bit of effort. She wanted Nicole to tell her she’d fallen in love with her. To say it again.

The way that Waverly had felt when those words had dropped from Nicole’s lips was indescribable. She had relived those moments countless times in her mind over the past couple of days, each time reliving the surge of adrenaline and the butterflies and the overwhelming rush of emotion that she still had no idea how to convey to Nicole. It had taken her all morning on New Year’s Day to realise that she hadn’t said it back.

Now, she was nervous. These feelings were new territory for Waverly, and she didn’t know how to express them. If Nicole could just take her back there – put those words in the air once more for Waverly to take hold of, she could use them to say what she needed to say. If that was how they felt, then the rest was obvious. Right?

As Nicole faltered and trailed off, Waverly felt her chest tighten, and she berated herself for allowing the redhead to doubt anything. She needed to convey how she felt, and she just didn’t know how to make the words form on her lips. She leant her arm behind her, pushing her fingers into Nicole’s hair, and pulled her in to kiss her. Dancing her tongue over the redhead’s lips, she tried to bleed the words into the kiss.

Waverly’s thoughts grew hazy as slow hands crept up the insides of her thighs, and Nicole broke the kiss, her tongue now hot on her ear.

_Fuck. This can wait, just a little longer…  
  
_

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  


“So, home time in a couple of days, dude. What’s the whole… situation?”

Nicole buried her head in her hands as Wynonna sat opposite her at the kitchen table with a bowl of oatmeal and raisin, throwing her feet up on the chair beside her.

“I wish I knew.” Nicole watched a bubble float on the surface of her coffee, unable to bring herself to meet Wynonna’s eyes.

“Nicole…”

Wynonna literally never called her that. She looked up cautiously, her eyes widening as she saw the hard expression on her best friend’s face.

“Look, I love you… but if you leave my sister with a broken heart, I swear to god I will pull your stomach through your throat. With my bare hands.”

Nicole balked.

“Wynonna, I told her I love her.” She blushed, as Wynonna’s face registered a brief moment of shock, before it softened.

“ _Wow._ Well. Ew.” Wynonna smirked, and Nicole relaxed, breathing a laugh.

“I know, dude. She hasn’t said it back. I don’t know how she feels. If it’s a broken heart you’re worried about bro, it can assure you it won’t be Waverly’s.”

Wynonna screwed up her face and tutted, flicking a rogue raisin at Nicole.

“Get a grip, Haught. You forget we are in the same house. I. Can. HEAR. How much she likes you.” Nicole felt her face sear as she blushed a deep shade of red, and Wynonna puffed her cheeks and rolled her eyes in a mock vomit.

“Paint me in beige and call me old fashioned, but you could use your mouth for _words_ for five minutes and just fucking tell her how you’re feeling.” Wynonna shrugged, raising her eyebrows. “Just a thought.”

Nicole laughed, shaking her head. She knew Wynonna was right, and she felt a surge of affection for her for the way she was handling everything between her friend and her sister.

“We’re okay, with this, right dude? With me... ”

Nicole held her breath as Wynonna hesitated.

“Waverly is my baby sister. You and I both know I’d rather no fucker ever touched her.”

Nicole nodded, closing her eyes and running her hands through her hair.

“But you’re the best person I know. If someone’s going to... then honestly, I’m glad it’s you.” Wynonna smirked, kicking Nicole’s thigh. “Now go!”

Nicole grinned as she stood. She grabbed her friend and planted a kiss on her forehead as Wynonna grimaced and swatted at her. As she reached the door she heard Wynonna clear her throat.

“And Haught...”

Nicole turned.

“Put a sock or something in it, yeah? Dolls is making me dinner tonight and I’d really like to keep at least one meal down this week.”  
  


***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Where are we going?”

Nicole stumbled as Waverly led her through the snow, leaning her head back in an effort to peek under the blindfold, to no avail.

“So impatient.” Waverly’s soft voice teased, as she pushed Nicole’s head forwards again, her hand steady on her hip as she guided her.

As Waverly brought them to a halt, Nicole swayed a little on the ice as the support of the younger girl’s arms left her. She heard wooden doors creak, and her senses filled with the smell of sandalwood and vanilla; and the sound of music – acoustic – playing from somewhere nearby. She felt Waverly take both of her hands and lead her forwards, the soft snow giving way to wood under her feet.

Waverly’s lips captured her own, and Nicole felt her blindfold lift as she kissed her. As Waverly broke away, Nicole opened her eyes. They were in the barn on the Earp Homestead. The scent came from candles dotting the room, and fairy lights lined the beams. In the centre of the room, blankets and pillows created a nest alongside a hamper, and an overturned wooden crate bearing two glasses and a bottle of champagne.

“Well...?”

Nicole started, turning to look at Waverly. The brunette was looking at her nervously, her green eyes wide and her eyebrows raised; and that smile took Nicole’s breath for a moment, before she realised she’d not said anything.

“Waves, this is... incredible. You are incredible.”

She pulled the brunette in, kissing her slowly, feeling her smile against her lips.

Nicole poured drinks, and watched as Waverly unpacked the hamper of food. When had she done this? Fuck, this girl was everything.

****

The time seemed to move so quickly. Nicole didn’t think she would ever hear enough of Waverly talking about anything and everything, wrapped in her arms, her laugh vibrating through Nicole’s chest.

“Thank you, Waves. For this.”

Nicole kissed that spot below Waverly’s ear, that always raised goosebumps below her lips. She felt a shiver run down her own spine as Waverly hummed, pressing herself back against Nicole’s body.

“I just wanted you to myself for a while.” She grinned, turning her head to face Nicole. “I just...”

Nicole caught a flicker of nerves in Waverly’s eyes, immediately triggering her own as she waited to find out how to end its source.

“I don’t want you to go. I want... I know that you have to, but I mean that I want... I mean, I ...”

She stopped, closing her eyes, her breathing heavier. Nicole’s heart was in her throat. She could see the signs of nerves; could hear the shake in Waverly’s voice. She wanted to stop her, to reassure her, but she could see the clenched fists, and the heavy rise and fall of Waverly’s chest as she tried to compose herself, and she knew that whatever this was, Waverly needed to say it.

Green eyes rested on hers. Nicole smiled as she watched them soften, and Waverly sighed, a small smile playing on her lips as she breathed out a chuckle.

“I mean that I want you.” Waverly’s shoulders rose in a small shrug. “I love you.”

Nicole’s heart pounded in her chest, and she couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face as she processed what she’d heard. She pulled Waverly into her, turning her hips, wrapping her legs around her waist as she lay her back against the pillows.

“You were right. That is _really_ good to hear.” Nicole grinned as she whispered into Waverly’s ear, the brunette’s laugh making the hairs on her neck stand on end. She pulled back, running her fingers over Waverly’s lips as she met darkening green eyes with her own.

“I love you too. And what...” she trailed her hand down Waverly’s side, tracing her fingers over warm skin under the hem of her sweater. “Is a 90 minute drive, when this is at the end of it?”

Waverly’s wide smile crinkled her eyes as she slowly worked her way down the buttons of Nicole’s shirt.

“Well worth it, is what it is.”

“And er... do I assume, Miss Earp...” Nicole brushed her nose over Waverly’s, letting her lips stroke the brunette’s lightly. “That I can call you my girlfriend?”

Waverly reached the last button of Nicole’s shirt, spreading the material, and ran her hands over trembling muscles of Nicole’s stomach, her cocky smirk wreaking it’s chaos on Nicole’s core.

“Frankly, Miss Haught, I’ll be pretty pissed if you don’t.”

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Waverly’s hands gripped the headboard behind her, and she tried to control the writhing movements of her body as her groans of pleasure came thick and fast. Her legs were wrapped around Nicole’s waist, the redhead pulling against her thigh as she rhythmically threw the weight of her hips behind her hand, driving her fingers hard into Waverly.

Nothing had ever turned Waverly on more than the sight of Nicole Haught between her legs, in sapphire blue laced underwear, a black shirt still hanging open over her shoulders. A light sheen of sweat covered her body, and her face was flushed. The tip of her tongue ran visibly over swollen lips between low growls, and those dark eyes hungrily swept over the brunette’s body as she fucked her, hard.

Waverly reached forwards, gripping the material of the open shirt, and pulled herself up. She slid her arms around Nicole’s neck and her eyes rolled as the redhead used her fingers inside Waverly to pull her closer, one arm around her waist, lifting her from the bed and propping her up with her thighs. _Fuck!_

Waverly was completely at Nicole’s mercy, with nothing to cling to but clothing and muscle, and _it felt incredible_. Nicole’s fingers continued their demanding pursuit, and she trailed her tongue over Waverly’s neck, flicking it firmly and sucking the flesh into her mouth whenever she found the spots that made the brunette shiver.

Waverly was on fire. She loved that she’d been able to make her girlfriend lose her control like this, and the power with which Nicole was claiming her entirely felt so good. _Fuck, it felt SO good._ She gripped the back of Nicole’s shoulders, her nails digging deep as her body tensed and she started to shake. Nicole’s tongue stifled her moans as she kissed her fervently, until she broke, gasping for air as her orgasm hit every part of her body.

Nicole held her close as she rode out her high, lowering her gently back down onto the bed. Waverly pulled at the sheets with tingling fingers as she tried to ground herself, soft kisses on her stomach keeping her senses high. She tangled her fingers in Nicole’s hair, tugging lightly to bring the redhead up to meet her, and kissed her. She felt elated, and she felt overwhelmed, and she needed Nicole close to her.

She’d missed her girlfriend with an intensity she’d barely comprehended since she’d last left the University, and it had literally been days. Nicole was right, the drive was easy and they shared the burden, easily seeing each other twice a week, sometimes more. Wynonna had made several jokes that Waverly should move in, and she secretly loved the telling blush that crept over Nicole’s face as she tried to brush the comments away.

Maybe one day.

For now, as she spun her girlfriend over onto her back, watching her dimpled smile spread across her flushed face, Waverly was enjoying every second of being in love with Nicole Haught - and that was damn good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing!
> 
> This is my first effort - please be gentle haha.
> 
> If you want to find me on Twitter, I am @StaceyE706 😊


End file.
